Grojband Fan Season
by Luigi4Life
Summary: I love Grojband and wished they made more episodes but they didn't so i'm writing my own season. Also I do NOT own Grojband just writing a fanfiction.
1. Dimensions

**I like to say I got this idea from an episode of Sidekick and I do NOT own the episode or Sidekick and I'll take some request not all and I would like it if you read my other Grojband fanfiction before you read this one.**

(It starts in the Grojband where Kin, Laney, and Kon are there waiting for Corey, while their parents have a meetup, and Kin is showing them something)

Kin: Guys look what I have!

Laney: what is it?

Kin: I don't know my dad made it when he was a kid and told me not to touch it but I couldn't resist!

Kon: Kin you're gonna get in trouble if dad found out you took it.

Kin: don't worry I'll put it back before he notices.

(Corey, Kate, and Allie comes in)

Corey: Guys, I got us a gig at Barney's new store "More than one store" where you can buy stuff that for 1 and get more.

Allie: You guys are going to amazing!

Kate: Totally

Laney: But since it's called "More than one" doesn't that mean there has to be more than 1 band?

Corey: You're right so they needed 2 bands so they got another band and said we got to work together.

Laney: I guess we can work with another band, whose band is it.

Carrie (Off-screen): Mines.

(The Newmans walk in)

Laney/Kin/Kon: Really!

Corey: I know I don't like it either but we need this gig.

Carrie: By the way you're writing the lyrics.

Corey: Okay, anyway we got to start practicing.

Trina (Off-screen): Hold it!

(It shows Trina, Mina, and Nick Mallory walks in)

Trina: Me and Nick Mallory are studying, so we need quietness, so GET OUT!

Mina: Trina can you be a little nicer this is my sister.

Trina: Yes, but me and Nick need quietness.

Nick: Nick does need his quietness.

Trina: So get out and give me this!

(Trina grabs Kin's dad's invention but Corey tries to take it)

Corey: Hey that's Kin's cool invention, even though I don't know what it does?

(Corey and Trina fight over it; they press some buttons; Kin walks between them)

Kin: Guys give it to me!

(Kin presses the button on top and it teleports them in their garage)

Laney: What just happen?

Kin/Corey/Trina: I don't know?

Kon: Eh, it probably did nothing.

?: Freeze!

(They all look over to see people who kind of look like them)

Laney: And there the bad thing.

"Corey": Okay you 5 minutes to tell us how you got in my garage!

"Trina": And why you kind look like us?

Trina: Okay first this is MY garage!

Corey: Second we don't kind of look like you guys, you guys kind of look like us.

(The guy who looks like Corey gets into the real Corey's face)

Corey: Okay we kind of look you guys.

Laney: Come on Core don't take it from this jerk who acts like Trina!

"Trina": It's Katrina and I don't act like Cole.

Trina: Hold up I'm Trina and this guy who looks like Corey is called Cole?

Cole: Hold up Cole is a name people call me, my real name is Corey.

Corey: What we have the same name, what are the odds?

Kin: Really good, since he is you!

Corey/Cole: What?

Kin: Don't you see guys this teleports us into another dimension, they are us a little different from us! Except for the guy in the green beanie.

Conner: Oh right like you don't know who I am.

Kim: No seriously we don't know who you are.

Conner: And you are?

Kim: Kim, Konnie's twin?

Opposite Konnie: You're my cousin.

Kim: I want to go home.

Kin: Come on just because you don't exist in this dimension doesn't mean you can't like it.

Kon: Yeah the only way it takes is if I was the leader of the Newmans.

Kin: And I was Cole's lackey.

Opposite Kon: I am the leader of the Newmans.

Opposite Kin: And I am Cole's lackey.

Kon/Kin: Home!

(Kin and Kon messes with the invention and get sent into a dimension where they're dogs)

Corey: Wrong dimension!

(Then they get sent into a dimension where they're robots)

Laney: Still wrong.

(Then they get sent into a dimension where there merpeople)

Kin (gargled): We're underwater.

(Then they get sent into a dimension where Grojband and The Newmans are famous bands)

Famous Corey: Okay how did they get in here!

(Then they get sent into a dimension where their wizards and witches with normal skin)

Kon: Cool magic world.

(Then they get send home)

Corey: Finally we're back in our dimension, man who knew there were so many uses, but I'm just glad we don't have to see those opposite us.

(A flash of lights happen but Corey doesn't notice)

Corey: Especially that other me that brace face, rock hater-

Laney: Um, Core-

Corey: Not now Lanes, I'm talking how I will never see that jerk, dumb clothes wearing… the opposite us is standing right behind me aren't they?

Kin: They're in front of you.

(Corey looks in front of him and sees the opposite them)

Corey: Wow I can't believe I didn't see them?

Cole: WHAT WERE YOU SAYING ABOUT MEEEEEEEE!

(Cole tackles Corey)

Kon: Selves fight!

(They all get into a fight with the opposite selves but they have the same moves)

All-Kim/Conner: Stop copying my moves!

Opposite Kon/Carrie: (Opposite Kon: Conner! Carrie: Kim!) Attack (Opposite Kon: Kim! Carrie: Conner).

Conner: Seriously nobody knows who I am?

Kim: Yes, so I'm guessing the same thing about me in your dimension!

Conner: Yes.

Kin: We can't do this, DAD!

(Their parents walks in)

Twin's dad: What is it so… you used my invention, didn't you?

Kin: I was curious.

Twin's dad: And there more you and some weird guy

Conner (Off-screen): Him to, come on

(The twin's dad pulls out a freeze ray and freezes the opposites)

 **(Freeze ray transition)**

(They put them in a cell and unfreezes them)

Katrina: Put yourself in a cell really?

Trina: Shut up you loser!

Katrina: You know you're calling your own self a loser right

Trina: Grrr!

(Corey walks up to Cole)

Corey: So you hate rock and act like my Trina?

Cole: What made you guess you stupid rocker!

Corey: Man you are mean.

(Laney walks up to opposite Laney)

Laney: Okay, I got to ask what's with the look!

Opposite Laney: Laney Penn thinks this is a good look for her.

Laney: Should had known you act like Nick Mallory from my world.

(Nick walks up to opposite nick)

Nick: So since opposite Laney Penn is like Nick Mallory that means opposite Nick Mallory is like my Laney Penn.

Opposite Nick: That's right other me.

(Kin walks up to Opposite Kin)

Kin: So I heard you said you were Cole's lackey.

Opposite Kin: Yeah I help Cole ruin his sister's gigs.

Kin: And when he chooses his love before an alien help you get revenge?

Opposite Kin: Yeah and he's a little nicer.

(Kon walks up to opposite Kon)

Kon: So you rule the Newmans in your dimension?

Opposite Kon: Yep, I rock against Katrina, Mina, Carrie, and Nick Mallory. While me, Konnie, Larry, and Conner, who doesn't exist in your world.

(Mina walks up to opposite Mina)

Mina: Since Kin a lackey in that dimension, that's mean you're the keyboard player in your dimension.

Opposite Mina: That's right I play the keyboard for nice Katrina's band.

Mina: So Trina is called Katrina in her world and she's nice.

Opposite Mina: That's right!

(Konnie walks up to opposite Konnie)

Konnie: So Kim's your cousin instead of your twin.

Opposite Konnie: Yeah Kim's my cousin and I the only one who knows who she is.

(Carrie walks up to Opposite Carrie)

Carrie: So since Kon is a guitar player for the Newmans that means you're the drum player in your Grojband?

Opposite Carrie: That's right, I play the drums perfectly, if there were drums here I would play it perfectly, I can even go bongo on the drums.

(Larry walks up to Opposite Larry)

Larry: So what instruments do you play in this world?

Opposite Larry: I'll spell it ou S, Drums.

Larry: Yeah I figure it out.

(Kate and Allie walks up to the opposite selves)

Kate: So you two are us?

Kai: Yeah.

Allie: So we're boys in another dimension?

Alex: Guess so, my name's Alex and this's Kai.

(Kim walks up to Conner)

Kim: So you don't exist in my dimension, and I don't exist

Conner: Yeah but we can't get sad.

(Both of them cry)

Kim (Sobbing): Who are we kidding we don't exist so why should we be happy.

Conner: Yeah we should be sad.

Kim: Guys we should let them out.

Kin: Why we can't trust them.

Kim: You don't trust your own selves.

Laney: But they aren't exactly us.

Kim: How about we let all but Cole out.

Kin: That seems like a good idea-

Corey: Hold up there's only one thing that will make me believe this Trina is good.

(Corey gets his laptop and searches up something and it's the bubble bunch)

Bubble bunch (Singing): No one's happier than The Bubble Bunch Band they're the most awesome band in all the land. The Bubble Bunch band are super-duper nice. Especially if you buy our merchandise.

Bubble bunch/Katrina: Get your parents to buy buy buy buy buy buy buy buy buy buy buy buy buy buy buy buy. No one's happier than The Bubble Bunch Band. They're the most awesome band in all the land. The Bubble Bunch band are super-duper nice. Especially if you buy our merchandise.

(The song ended and Cole is in the corner of the cell and Trina is in the Conner of the garage)

Trina/Cole: Scary puppets, Scary puppets, Scary puppets, Scary puppets.

Corey: Yep I can trust you.

(They let out everyone except Cole and is about to leave but Mina and opposite Kin say behind with Trina and Cole)

Mina: I think I'm gonna stay with Trina.

Opposite Kin: Me too.

Corey: Suit your selves.

Katrina: Just stay here and watch Cole.

Laney/Opposite Nick: Wait it isn't that a bad since Trina gonna-

Corey: Let's go gang we got to tell Barney at his new store about this!

Katrina: Yeah, wait what?!

Corey: We'll tell you about this world on the way.

 **(Wicked cool transition)**

(At the More than one store)

Barney: So I'm mayor in your dimension?

Katrina: You sure are!

Barney: That's awesome.

(Cuts to regular Grojband)

Laney: Core, we need lyrics and Trina isn't here!

Corey: Don't worry we'll get some.

Barney: So where's the other Corey?

Katrina: He's called Cole and he's in a cell at home and regular Trina is watching him.

Barney: But since he acts like her would she let him out?

(Corey and Katrina relies)

Corey/Katrina: Why didn't somebody warn us!

(Laney and Opposite Nick facepalm)

Corey/Katrina: We have to stop them!

Corey: We'll be back!

(Cuts to them back at the groj)

(There at the house but the door and groj is locked)

Corey: Great they locked it.

Katrina: Well what the worse they can do?

Opposite Nick: Kat don't say that there twice of him and twice the lackey!

Katrina: Oh right, we're dead.

(A TV screen pops out, and Cole and Trina are on it)

Cole: Hello loser siblings!

Katrina: What are you 2 doing?

Trina: We're gonna blow up all the dimensions except the opposite dimension!

Corey: How are you gonna do that?

Cole: With this!

(They reveal a big machine that kind of looks like a giant bomb cross with an Atom)

Cole: That we build.

Mina: Actually me and Opposite Kin made it.

Trina: With this, we can destroy the dimensions and get rid of you losers forever!

Cole: Also don't try to get in because we thought if we think like a rocker we can think like you 2.

(The TV went off)

Corey: I can't believe it we're dead.

Katrina: Our world is gonna be destroyed. Well, at least we have you guys.

(Kon, Carrie, Kate, Allie, Larry, Konnie, Kim, Conner, Opposite Carrie, Opposite Larry, Opposite Konnie, Opposite Kon, Kai, and Alex digging a hole)

Opposite Kon: Why are we digging a hole other me?

Kon: We're gonna dig into that house!

Corey: We need more friends.

(Corey and Katrina gets an idea)

Katrina: More friends that's it!

(Corey and Katrina grabs the dimension device)

Corey: You guys get in we have a plan!

(They teleports away)

Laney: Yeah I have a better Idea.

Kon: We'll still digging!

(Laney, Opposite Laney, Nick, Opposite Nick, Kin, and Opposite Mina gets in a huddle)

Laney: Okay remember when G'ORB tried to destroy the earth?

Opposite Laney/Nick/Opposite Nick/Kin/Opposite Mina: Yeah.

Laney: Who was the 1 person Cole or Trina choose to take with them?

Nick/Kin: Nick Mallory.

Opposite Nick/Opposite Laney/Opposite Mina: Laney Penn.

Laney: You guys got it.

Opposite Laney/Nick/Opposite Nick/Kin/Opposite Mina: Yes!

Laney: Okay, we just need to wait.

(cuts to the inside of the groj)

Cole: Okay you two go get Laney Penn from my dimension!

Trina: And Nick Mallory from this dimension!

(The 2 leaves the garage)

Cole: By the way be back in 10 minutes or we leave without you two.

Opposite Kin: Okay we got to find them fast-

(They get grabbed into a bush)

Laney: Shh.

Opposite Mina: We want to ask you something, what makes you think they're gonna take you guys with them?

Nick: Yeah it's the meteor all over again.

Mina: We guess you guys are right.

Laney: Now here's the plan.

 **(We're gonna stop them)**

(At the garage Cole and Trina are about to leave without them when)

Opposite Kin (Off-screen): We got them.

(Cole and Trina opens the garage door and mina and Opposite Kin have Nick Mallory and Opposite Laney Penn)

Trina: Wow you actually got them, we're surprised.

Mina: So are we, they didn't want to come but when we told them that you two were gonna destroy the world they agree.

Cole: Any way lets arm this thing and go home.

Nick: Nick thinks that a good idea. But first-

(There opposites were behind them)

Nick/Laney/Kin/Mina/Opposite Nick/Opposite Laney/Opposite Kin/Opposite Mina: You have to get through us!

(Kon, Carrie, Kate, Allie, Larry, Konnie, Kim, Conner, Opposite Carrie, Opposite Larry, Opposite Konnie, Opposite Kon, Kai, and Alex comes through the ground)

Kon/Carrie/Kate/Allie/Larry/Konnie/Kim/Conner/Opposite Carrie/Opposite Larry/Opposite Konnie/Opposite Kon/Kai/Alex: And us!

(They all tackles Cole and Trina but they were able to sneak; they use the freeze ray on them and got Nick Mallory and Opposite Laney Penn; two people taps them on the shoulders)

Trina: Corey, Katrina we know it's you two.

Cole: Sending in our friends is want we would had done.

Trina: All we have to think like a rocker.

Cole: Face it we have to same moves.

Katrina: Well we have something you guys don't.

Cole: And wants that?

Corey: Friends!

(Corey and Katrina got all the versions of them **and yes I'm calling Katrina a version of Corey** ; Merman Corey is in a kiddie pool on a dolly)

Dog Corey: Ri'm ronna rurt ru!

Cole: You want the stick boy.

(Cole opens the garage door)

Cole: Then get it!

(Cole throws it out the garage door; dog Corey chases it; Cole closes the garage door)

Robot Corey: Robot power!

(Trina throws a magnet a robot Corey's head and it messes with him)

Wizard Corey: Lighting Atabress

(The spell backfires and hits him)

Merman Corey: Come on I can do this!

Famous Corey: No you can't… alone.

(Famous Corey runs and comebacks; he jumps on the dolly making it move but Cole and Trina opens the garage door; dog Corey is there)

Dog Corey: Ri'm rin!

(Dog Corey gets hits by Merman and Famous Corey)

Cole/Trina: Hahaha!

Trina: That was your plan!

Cole: Teaming up with all the dummy in the world!

Katrina: Oh and destroying a bunch of worlds to make somebody love you is a good idea.

Trina: Don't judge us our idea is smart and now it's time for you to freeze!

Corey: Okay looks like you guys win.

Cole: That's right! Wait we won?

Trina: Correction I won!

(Trina Freezes Cole)

Katrina: You froze him, why?

Trina: Because I can't really trust him but I WON!

(Trina goes into happy diary mode)

Katrina: Hey other me.

Trina: What?

Katrina: You dropped the freeze ray.

Trina: No!

(Katrina freezes the bomb)

Trina: I thought you were gonna freeze me, but you wouldn't freeze you sorta sister, right?

(Katrina froze Trina and unfroze the other)

Kon/Carrie/Kate/Allie/Larry/Konnie/Kim/Conner/Opposite Carrie/Opposite Larry/Opposite Konnie/Opposite Kon/Kai/Alex/Nick/Laney/Kin/Mina/Opposite Nick/Opposite Laney/Opposite Kin/Opposite Mina: Thanks Core and Kat

Corey/Katrina: You're welcome

Corey: Do you guys want to say and see us rock out.

Conner/Opposite Carrie/Opposite Larry/Opposite Konnie/Opposite Kon/Kai/Alex/Opposite Nick/Opposite Laney/Opposite Kin/Opposite Mina: Sure.

Carrie: Wait Riffen did you get lyrics?

Corey: Yes I did! Let's go!

(At the More than one store Grojband and the Newmans are on stage)

Barney: Everyone please welcome Grojband and the Newmans!

(Song starts)

Kon/Konnie: 1 2 3 4.

Corey/Carrie (Singing): Ohh I won with some

Corey/Carrie/Kin/Kim/Kon/Konnie/Laney/Larry (singing): Help!

Corey/Carrie (Singing): You tried to win with a dog who can only

Corey/Carrie/Kin/Kim/Kon/Konnie/Laney/Larry (singing): Yelp!

Corey/Carrie (Singing): I was gonna blow up our

Corey/Carrie/Kin/Kim/Kon/Konnie/Laney/Larry (singing): World!

Corey/Carrie (Singing): With my partner who wanted

Corey/Carrie/Kin/Kim/Kon/Konnie/Laney/Larry (singing): A girl!

Corey/Carrie (Singing): With an

Corey/Carrie/Kin/Kim/Kon/Konnie/Laney/Larry (singing): Double of you!

(The bands look at the opposite band and invite them on stage and they use the spare instruments)

Corey/Carrie/Katrina/Opposite Kon (Singing): Ohh I won with some

Corey/Katrina/Carrie/Opposite Carrie/Kin/Opposite Mina/Kim/Conner/Kon/Opposite Kon/Konnie/Opposite Konnie/Laney/Opposite Nick/Larry/Opposite Larry (singing): Help!

Corey/Carrie/Katrina/Opposite Kon (Singing): You tried to win with a dog who can only

Corey/Katrina/Carrie/Opposite Carrie/Kin/Opposite Mina/Kim/Conner/Kon/Opposite Kon/Konnie/Opposite Konnie/Laney/Opposite Nick/Larry/Opposite Larry (singing): Yelp!

Corey/Carrie/Katrina/Opposite Kon (Singing): With my partner who wanted

Corey/Katrina/Carrie/Opposite Carrie/Kin/Opposite Mina/Kim/Conner/Kon/Opposite Kon/Konnie/Opposite Konnie/Laney/Opposite Nick/Larry/Opposite Larry (singing): A girl!

Corey/Carrie/Katrina/Opposite Kon (Singing): With an

Corey/Katrina/Carrie/Opposite Carrie/Kin/Opposite Mina/Kim/Conner/Kon/Opposite Kon/Konnie/Opposite Konnie/Laney/Opposite Nick/Larry/Opposite Larry (singing): Double of you!

Corey/Carrie/Katrina/Opposite Kon (Singing): And I froze him too!

(Song ends)

(Everyone cheers and it cuts to them outside)

Katrina: Well it's been fun and weird but we have our own universe to get to.

Conner: And it's been fun even though I, Conner Rocker doesn't exist in this universe-

Corey: Wait your last name is Rocker.

Conner: Yes, why.

Corey: I think I heard that name once.

Carrie: Me too.

Conner: Wait, so I might exist in this world!

Kim: And if he exists in this world, I must exist in his world!

(They high five)

Cole (Off-screen): Just because you exist doesn't mean you're awesome!

Katrina: Oh great Cole's head defrosted in the sun.

Cole: Your still loser!

Katrina: Just shut up, we're going home.

(They go back to their dimension)

Laney: So… learned anything today Core?

Corey: Actually Lanes I learned a lot.

(Spotlight shines on Corey)

Corey: Because the way I see life it can go two ways. One way would be you could love one thing and hate another, the second way would be it could be opposite of your point of view.

(Spotlight goes away)

Corey: Hey do you think Katrina does finale thoughts to?

Laney: Probably.

Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone.

(Corey close the garage door)


	2. Another Fan

(Grojband is in the garage trying to remember Conner)

Corey: Come on we go to know who Conner is.

Laney: We have to know him, but where?

(There's knocking on the garage door)

Kin: Oh, must be the groupies.

(Corey opens the garage door but there's only a letter on the ground)

Corey: Look a letter "Hello Grojband I have a surprise come to the park at noon and you will not regret it" okay let's go guys we have to get the park in half an hour and get the surprise!

 **(Wicked cool transition)**

Corey: Okay we're at the park where is the surprise?

Carrie (o.s): What are you doing here!

(The Newmans are there and walks up to them)

Corey: We're here because a fan is giving us a surprise!

Carrie: No, a fan of ours is giving us a surprise!

Corey: What could he be a fan of both of us.

Kon: Guys look!

(Both looks over and see a sign)

Corey: "Hello bands I know you're wondering what is your rival band doing there well I invited them, now you can see 8 glasses of orange juice drink it and get your surprise." Okay, I hope it's awesome.

(They drink the orange juice)

Corey: This is kind of pulpy-

(Corey pass out)

Carrie: What Riffen can take the-

(Carrie pass out)

Laney/Larry: (Laney: Core Larry: Care) what's happening!?

(Laney and Larry passes out)

Kin/Kim: There must be sleeping pills in the orange-

(Kin and Kim pass out)

Kon/Konnie: Night night.

(Kon and Konnie pass out)

(A shadow is over the four)

 **(That shadow isn't good)**

(The bands wake up and see there in a cage)

Corey: The groupies must have kidnapped us again.

Carrie: Then why did they kidnapped us.

Laney: She got a point.

?: I wouldn't call myself a groupie more of a huge fan.

(They see a person with green shorts, a shirt with a shirt saying 1# fan, black shoe, glasses, and black hair)

?: Hello my name is Ayden. **(** **My real name isn't Ayden I just can't reveal my real name so I choose a random name)**

Corey: Ayden why did you kidnap us.

Ayden: Because I'm a big fan of you guys.

Carrie: Mostly my band right.

Corey: No he mostly likes my band!

Larry: Pretty sure it's ours.

Laney: No ours!

Kim/Konnie: He obviously likes our band more!

Kin/Kon: Ours is way better!

Ayden: Hold it! Technically I'm a fan of the Grojmans.

Corey/Carrie/Laney/Larry/Kin/Kim/Kon/Konnie: What?!

(Flashback of Kon-fusion)

Ayden (V.O): You gotten your selves fused and I loved it but it made everyone else puke but that was the only Grojband song, so recorded it and made merchandise for sold the on e-bay and got some money to make more merchandise.

(Flashback ends)

Ayden: So I brought all of you here to make another Grojmans song, and I want the one who wrote the first to write a new one and tell me how they got it.

Carrie: That would be Riffin's band.

Corey: Uh, we can't because… there's no way to fuse us again!

Ayden: I've been making the fusion plate for this moment and been testing on stuff and there an unfused switch to make you normal.

Laney: What about our instruments we need them to rock.

Ayden: I have my own and learned how to play each of them, I just wish I could play all of them at once.

Kin: What about an audience we need an audience.

Ayden: I'll be live streaming this and I put up flyers.

Kon: What about the stage we need one!

Ayden: My brother Abram **(** **I may or may not have a brother name Abram)** is picking up my friends Ben, Jenifer, Drake, Robert, Jason, and Justin. **(** **I may or may not have friends named that)** So time to fuse you guys.

(Abram wears black shoes, black hair, grey shorts, glasses, and a long sleeve shirt. Ben wears mostly gray clothes, gray glasses, and has black hair. Jenifer wears a white skirt, a blue blouse, white heels, and a blue hat. Robert wears black and white glasses, white hair, Black pants, a white t-shirt, and black shoes. Jason wears a red shirt, Dark blue shorts, Black hair, and Black shoes. Justin wears a light blue shirt, Black pants, and green shoes.)

Corey: Wait you tested it to fuse stuff together right?!

Ayden: Yeah.

Corey: How can you be sure it's working on a living thing?

Ayden: You're right, I got to get a live animal to test it on. Let me just lay down some food for you guys to eat. But first I have to ask a question for Corey and Carrie.

Corey/Carrie: What is it?

(Ayden grabs Corey's and Carrie's hair)

Ayden: Is this a real hair color or dyed?

Corey/Carrie: Uh, maybe dyed?

Ayden: I knew it!

(Ayden lays down some cookies in the shape of the Grojmans and some chocolate milk)

Ayden: Grojmans cookie cutters and chocolate milk, I'll go get some living things to test it on, if my brother and friends come and tell them to set up the stage.

(Ayden leaves the garage)

Laney: Core what are we going to do!

Carrie: Why are you saying that you can just write lyrics?

Corey: Look I'm gonna tell you how we get lyrics but by under any circumstances you can't tell anyone especially Trina.

Carrie: Okay but why shouldn't we tell her?

Corey: Because… we use her diary for lyrics.

Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie: (Gasp)

Corey: But you have to promise not to tell her.

Carrie: Fine, only because I'm worried what she's gonna do to you if she finds out. But how will we get out since you won't tell your new fan about this?

Corey: Our groupies should save us.

(Ayden's friends opens the garage door)

 **(The groupies will save them)**

(Kate and Allie are at the garage)

Kate: Hey Corey do you think you play the song you sang to us when you kidnapped you guys, guys.

(They see Grojband isn't there)

Allie: Grojband where are you, what's this "Hello Grojband I have a surprise come to the park at noon and you'll won't regret it" well let's check the park.

(Cuts to the park)

Kate: Okay were at the park but no Grojband, where could they be.

(They see Barney working the hot dog stand)

Allie: Hey Barney have you seen Grojband.

Barney: Oh yeah I saw them passed out with the Newmans and someone dragged them away.

Kate/Allie: What! Where did he go!

Barney: That way.

(The groupies ran in the direction where Barney was pointing)

(Cuts to the groupies at Ayden's house)

Kate: They must be in there.

(The groupies opens the garage door and sees the bands in a cage)

Corey: Groupies save us!

Ayden: Hold up, fellow fan I'm sorry about steal one of your favorite band but haven't you at least do that once?

Allie: Well your right.

Ayden: How about we talk about this over a glass of orange juice.

(Ayden hands them 2 cups of OJ)

Kate: Why is it just 2 cups?

Ayden: We only had enough for 2 cups and you're the guest.

(The groupies drink the OJ)

Corey: Groupies no!

Allie: Gross pulpy-

(The groupies pass out)

Ayden: Sleeping pills such a good way to knock someone out.

 **(Sleeping pills transition)**

(The groupies wake up)

Ayden: Good morning fellow fans.

Kate: What happen?

Ayden: I put sleeping pills in the orange juice and made you fall asleep, and won't let any of you go until Corey writes a new Grojmans song.

Corey: I can't because… my band doesn't write lyrics we steal them from my sister's diary.

Ayden/Abram/Ben/Jenifer/Drake/Robert/Jason/Justin: (Gasp)

Ayden: That's okay people have to get words one way or another.

Abram: It can be hard to think of words.

Ben: If you got nothing in your head you take it out of another.

Jenifer: It can't always come from you.

Drake: Sometimes rockers have their own special way.

Robert: It's what makes your fans happy.

Jason: It could be worse.

Justin: It not like it will get you thrown in jail.

Corey: You're okay with.

Ayden: Sure and I have a perfect way to make her go diary.

(Cuts to Trina, Mina, and Nick Mallory at the park)

Trina: Hey did you two get a letter saying get a surprise at the park at 1:30.

Mina/Nick: Yeah.

Mina: Hey look.

(They see a sign saying "drink the orange juice and get the surprise")

Nick: Seems good to Nick.

(They drink the orange juice)

Trina: Blech, pulpy really-

(They all pass out)

(Trina wakes up in Ayden's garage)

Ayden: Hey I'm a Grojmans fan the fusion of Grojband and Newmans and was about to fuse them when I wasn't sure if it works on humans so since you're related to the leader of Grojband you don't get fuse and get to watch the show, and the other two I fused.

(Trina looks and sees Mina and Nick fused)

Trina: So you let the hunkiest guy in the world fused with Mina!

Ayden: Yes I did.

(Trina goes into angry diary mode)

Corey: Yes, time to get fuse!

(Ayden fuses the bands)

(Song starts)

Kon/Konnie: 1 2 3 4.

Corey/Carrie: I can't believe this happen to me! How could it be!

Corey/Carrie/Laney/Larry/Kin/Kim/Kon/Konnie: So randomly!

Corey/Carrie: Fuse like that! Makes me what to bite a bat!

Corey/Carrie/Laney/Larry/Kin/Kim/Kon/Konnie: And where are they at!

Corey/Carrie: It makes my face red! Angry coming to my head!

Corey/Carrie/Laney/Larry/Kin/Kim/Kon/Konnie: You're so DEAD!

(Song ends)

Ayden: That was awesome! Time to unfuse you guys

Nick: Hold up it didn't hurt when we fuse, will unfusing hurt.

Ayden: I'm not sure?

(A spotlight shines on Corey)

Corey: Aren't we unsure if things come back for a second, what we think is gone gonna come back and never die.

(The spotlight goes away)

Ayden: What was that?

Corey: My final thought, thanks for coming out everyone!

(Corey closes the garage door)


	3. The 3rd band

**I like to say that I'm sorry that I haven't been uploading that much I'm just running out of ideas so can you give me some that would be nice.**

(It starts at the park where Grojband, the Newmans, and the others are arguing)

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon: Are band's better!

Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie: No ours!

Ayden: Come on both of your bands are perfect.

Kate/Allie: Grojband's better!

Nick: Both bands can go either way.

Trina: All of your bands are lame. Right Mina

Mina: Yes Trina

?: So are you and everyone else here!

(They all look over to see)

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon/Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie/Kate/Allie/Nick/Trina/Mina: Conner!

Ayden/Abram/Ben/Jenifer/Drake/Robert/Jason/Justin: Who?

Conner: So you remember us!

Corey: Mostly you the other no?

Conner: Us Lana, Kimo, and Konrad. Our band dream called "Rock Out"!

Carrie: Uh?

Conner: Remember at Camp Screamly!

(Flash of Creepaway Camp)

Conner (V.O): We just arrived at Camp Screamly and my band went up to you guys.

Conner: Hey you guys are in a band right?

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon/Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie: Yes!

Lana: We're thinking of becoming a band.

Corey: Sounds good, but what's gave you the idea?

Kimo: It's our friend Conner.

Konrad: His last name is Rocker!

(The bands looks at them)

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon/Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie: Ha ha ha ha ha!

Corey: You really made us laugh, you need a better reason than that, see yeah later.

Conner (V.O): You guys laughed right in our faces just because of my last name! And from that day we swore to beat you guys in a rock-off!

(Flashbacks ends)

Conner: So we're here to defeat you guys! Now let's do this!

Corey: Hold up we can't just do it here we need an audience and a stage, so it's gonna take some time.

Conner/Lana/Kimo/Konrad: Fine! Jinx, you owe me a soda!

Corey: Now the rest are going to my house, see ya!

Ayden/Abram/Ben/Jenifer/Drake/Robert/Jason/Justin: We're coming too!

 **(Wicked cool transition)**

(Cuts to the garage and everyone is there looking for something)

Ayden: Hey guys what are you guys doing?

Kin (O.S): Found it!

Ayden: What is it?

Kin: This helps us communicate with our dimensional selves at multiple times.

Ayden: I'm still confused?

Kin: There are other uses in different worlds.

Ayden: Really, what kind?

Kin: Opposite, dog, robot, merpeople, famous, and magical!

Ayden: So why are you using it?

Kin: Because Conner is in the Opposite dimension as the keyboard player in the opposite Newmans.

Ayden: So there's multiply Grojmans and me!

Kin: Yeah but in the opposite dimension could be your brother that loves Grojmans and your friends could be different.

(Kin turned it on and it showed the opposite them)

Ayden/Opposite Abram: Hey other us!

Corey/Katrina: Not now dude!

Corey: Guys we saw Conner from our world!

Katrina: We know because we saw Kim from this world!

Laney: Conner is the guitar player with Lana, Kimo, and Konrad.

Opposite Nick: Kim is the guitar player with Justin, Jenifer, and Reina.

Kon: We don't know who Reina is but I'm sure the author will put her in.

Carrie: And that's for our Konrad to.

Jenifer: Reina's my cousin.

Opposite Kimo: And Konrad is my cousin.

Kim: By the way, we're sorry we laughed in your alternative face because of your last name.

Opposite Conner: I laughed in your opposite face because your Konnie's cousin.

Trina: Well you loser better solve this me and Nick are gonna go out.

Cole: Me and Laney too.

Mina/Opposite Kin: I'm just going out.

(Trina, Nick Mallory, Cole, and Laney Penn leaves the garage)

Carrie: So each band writes their own lyrics.

Corey: Okay we have our awesome way!

Opposite Kon: You mean stealing from your sibling!

Katrina: Will you please stop saying that you sang a song from his diary before you knew it!

Opposite Kon: Whatever.

Corey/Katrina: We need to get lyrics but how? Eh, we'll find a way.

(The two bands get leaves the garage but Kon gets knocked and pulled away)

(Cuts to Kon waking up in a garage

Kon: Where am I?

Conner: In my garage! Now tell us how you get such awesome lyrics!

Kon: What are you going to do?

Conner: This!

Conner/Lana/Kimo/Konrad: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Kon: Stop! We don't write lyrics we steal lyrics from Corey's sister diary!

Conner: That kind of mess up, but still that still gives you awesome lyrics.

Conner/Lana/Kimo/Konrad: Tell us more! Jinx, you owe me another soda

Kon: No!

Conner/Lana/Kimo/Konrad: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Conner's dad: Conner you and your friends better stop that or you're in trouble!

 **(Dad hates that noise)**

Carrie: Hey Riffen where's your drum player?

Laney: Where is Kon?

Kon: I'm here.

Kin: Dude where were you?

Kon: Oh Rock Out kidnapped me, and force me to tell them how we get lyrics.

Corey/Laney/Kin: What!

Laney: Kon we need lyrics!

Corey: We got to get to Trina!

(Cuts to Trina and Nick)

Trina: So what do you want to do?

(Conner sneaks over, grabs Trina's diary, reads some pages, puts it back, and sneaks away)

Nick: You want to see that rock off?

Trina: Sure.

(Trina and Nick goes to the rock off)

Laney: Oh no Conner read some pages!

Corey: But she didn't go into diary mode so they just have lame words, and whatever they sing is a fact about Trina making her go diary, to the rock off!

(Cuts to the Newmans finishing their song)

Mayor Mellow: That was the Newmans next up Rock Out!

(Rock out walks on stage)

Conner: I got the coolest and funniest song!

Conner (Singing): Oh I just really hope that I a pink hair, braces girl, did something worse than hurling. I just thought it was just a small amount of gas but I diarrhea in class!

(Everyone look at Trina then laughs)

Trina: Grrr!

(Trina goes into angry diary mode)

Corey: This is going to be awesome!

(Song starts)

Corey (Singing): Why me!

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon (Singing): Why in front of everyone!

Corey (Singing): So unfair!

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon (Singing): Super not cool!

Corey (Singing): The biggest reveal!

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon (Singing): You don't know how I feel!

Corey (Singing): It was hidden in me!

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon (Singing): Until it was released!

(Song ends)

Mayor Mellow: First place goes to Grojband. Second to the Newmans. And last to Rock out!

Conner/Lana/Kimo/Konrad: Nooooooo! We will not stop until we are the number 1 band! You made some enemies!

(Rock out began slapping each other)

Conner/Lana/Kimo/Konrad: Jinx soda jinx soda jinx soda jinx soda!

(Cuts to Rock out at Conner's garage)

Lana: So what do we do now to get revenge, Conner?

Conner: Oh we get more Rock out!

Lana/Kimo/Konrad: What!

Conner: There are more worlds so that mean more rock out so we can destroy them!

(Cuts to Corey)

Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone!

 **Hey I want to say if you checked my favorite stories one of them is Corey's mansion but the writer hasn't continued writing it on my account but I'll continue Corey's mansion 2 dark moon since Luigi's mansion 3 going to come out on the switch so I want you to choose should I do Corey's mansion.**


	4. Body swap

**I got this idea off of an episode of Mr. Young "Mr. Switch" and I do NOT own Mr. Young or the episode. Also, check out "X-over Beatbox Battles Season 1" because the only way to continue is your votes. Finally, this took me a long time because I got confused because there are so many people and forgot who's who.**

(Its starts in the garage where the band is practicing for a gig)

Corey: Okay we got to be great at this "Invention Convention" at the school.

Laney: Really can't wait.

(Ayden, the Newmans, groupies, and the others come in)

Ayden: Guys look what I made for the Invention Convention, I call it the body scanner 3000.

Corey: What does it do?

Ayden: It scans your body and tells you about any features about it you didn't even know about!

Corey: That really cool!

Trina (O.S): By cool you mean lame!

(Trina, Mina, and Nick Mallory walks in; Trina has a drink)

Trina: This has to like be the lamest thing I have ever seen. Compared to my brother's lame band, his band is awesome.

(Trina spills her drink on the machine)

Trina: Now it will never wor-

(The machine shocks them all and makes the power go out)

Mina: What happen?

Corey: When Trina spilled her drink it must have messed with the semiconductor causing sinusoidal electrical surge that must have shorted out the house.

Jenifer: Core, when did get smart?

Laney: He's more dork now, ha, ha, ha!

Nick: Now you sound like Trina.

(Nick looked at him)

Nick: But I don't look, Robert, what happened to us.

Corey: When the machine zapped us it must have switched our bodies instead of scanning! And the creator is in Corey's body!

Laney: And the person who hates it the most, is stuck in the body of one of the band member.

Kin: I'm Justin.

Kon: I'm Jason and this is kind of funny because both of our names start with j.

Carrie: I'm Drake.

Larry: I'm Abram.

Kim: I'm Allie.

Konnie: I'm Jenifer.

Robert: I'm Mina.

Allie: I'm Konnie.

Kate: I'm Kim and this kinda funny because Allie and Kate have a twin like a bond.

Mina: I'm Carrie and this kind of funny since Mina's my sister.

Nick: I'm Robert.

Jason: Nick Mallory is in Jason's body.

Justin: I'm Ben.

Abram: I'm Corey

Ben: I'm Kon

Drake: I'm Kin

Jenifer: I'm Laney

Robert: I'm Mina. That means Kate's in-

Trina: Trina! No, I'm a Grojband lover, not a hater!

(To be clear Corey in Abram, Laney in Jenifer, Kin in Drake, Kon in Ben, Carrie in Mina, Larry in Ayden, Kim in Kate, Konnie in Allie, Mina in Robert, Trina in Laney, Ayden in Corey, Abram in Larry, Nick in Jason, Ben in Justin, Jenifer in Konnie, Drake in Carrie, Kate in Trina, Allie in Kim, Jason in Kon, Justin in Kin, and Robert in Nick. And to tell who's who I'm going to tell them as the soul in what body)

Abram: Bro you have to fix this!

(Ayden was sniffing Corey's beanie)

Ayden (In Corey): I knew it would smell like that.

Trina (In Laney): That seems like a thing one of their fans would do like Ayden.

Kin (In Drake): He is Ayden!

Kon (In Ben): This is getting confusing we need an easier to figure out who's in who body.

Robert (In Nick): How about we were our original clothes, the one on our real body!

Laney (In Jenifer): That could work.

(They all got dressed in their original clothing)

Larry (In Ayden): Does any else feels stupid?

(The other shake their heads yes)

Larry (In Ayden): Okay we're switching back.

Kate (In Trina): I don't think that's possible, my clothes are stuck on Trina's body. Ten-year-old clothes on a sixteen-year-old are really uncomfortable.

Ayden (in Corey): Well after checking the machine some of it is broken.

Robert (in Nick): Some people here are inventor so maybe you can fix it.

Trina (In Laney): Like do it fast because I do NOT want to be in here any longer!

(Mayor Mellow opens the garage door wearing Night vision goggles)

Mayor Mellow: Kids I went over here as fast as I could when the power here went out. And I brought my night vision goggles because it would be dark here and now I can see perfectly.

(Mayor Mellow bumps into the cart and fell down)

Mayor Mellow: I saw the cart, I chose to bump over it.

Kim (In Kate): You can see us?

Mayor Mellow: Yes, and there's something different about all of you.

Laney (In Jenifer): There is?

Mayor Mellow: You're all green!

(They all sigh in relief)

Carrie (in Mina): Mayor Mellow maybe you should take off those goggles.

Mayor Mellow: But these babies amplify any bit of light a thousand time. And I'm guessing the power isn't coming on anytime soon. See?

(The power comes back on)

Mayor Mellow: Ahhhh!

(Mayor Mellow bumps in the cart and falls down again)

Mayor Mellow: Okay that time I didn't see it.

 **(Didn't see that time)**

(Mayor Mellow is rubbing his eye with his glasses off)

Mayor Mellow: Thanks for standing in roughly the same position while my eyes recover.

(Mayor Mellow puts his glasses on)

Mayor Mellow: Why are you kids dress like that?

Mina (In Robert): It's a part of my project for the "Invention Convention".

Mayor Mellow: And you chose to dress like Mina?

Kate (In Trina): No, we put all our names in a jar and the person we got we dress as. Robert and I got unlucky.

Mayor Mellow: How are you unlucky?

Kate (In Trina): Because Kate's clothes are really tight on me.

Mayor Mellow: Any way your 4 have a gig to play at the "Invention Convention"

(Corey (In Abram), Laney (in Jenifer), Kin (in Drake), and Kon (in Ben) gets there instruments)

Mayor Mellow: Why are you getting their instruments?

Corey (In Abram): oh we're just carrying it for them.

Ayden (In Corey): Thanks, guys!

Jason/Justin (In Kin/Kon): Thanks Guys

Trina (In Laney): Whatever.

 **(Wicked Cool Transition)**

(They're all at the Invention Convention in Ayden's booth)

Abram (in Larry): Bro did you fix it yet?

Ayden (In Corey): I'm working on it. It should take me a week.

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon/Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie/Kate/Allie/Nick/Trina/Mina/Abram/Ben/Jenifer/Drake/Robert/Jason/Justin: A week!

Corey (in Abram): Ayden we can't wait a week, my band is going to play here and you can play the guitar but the other can't play their instruments!

Trina (in Laney): Yeah! I'm not playing for Garbojband!

Ayden (In Corey): It's weird to hear that come from Laney's mouth. Anyway, I need tungsten, titanium, and aluminum.

Kin (in Drake): Well there's tungsten in fluorescent bulb. So me, Drake, Carrie, Mina, Robert, Nick, and Larry could get them.

Jason (In Kon): There are aluminum cans in the garbage. So me, Kon, Ben, Justin, Corey, Ayden, and Abram can get them. Let's go!

(They left leaving Trina, Laney, Jenifer, Konnie, Kim, Allie, and Kate)

Laney (in Jenifer): Now where are going to get titanium?

(Trina spotted some nerds)

Trina (in Laney): oh I know where to get titanium!

(Trina went up to a nerd and grabbed his)

Trina (In Laney): Give your retainer nerd! Nothing?

(Trina let go of the nerd and walked back to the others)

Trina (In Laney): They can't fear me in this body!

Konnie (In Allie): Guess that means you got to do it, Kate.

Kate (In Trina): I can't be scary, there'll never give me their retainers! Do really need titanium? Can we use another type of metal? Like this!

(Kate picks up a big metal pipe which makes the nerds scared and makes them spit out and throw their retainers at her)

Kate (In Trina): That was AWESOME! I mean my power to get stuff, not being cover in nerd spit.

(Cuts to Jason, Kon, Ben, Justin, Corey, Ayden, and Abram getting aluminum cans; Jason and Justin are in the trash)

Ayden (In Corey): Guys we need 75 aluminum cans to fix the body scanner 3000.

(Justin and Ben pops out of the trash can)

Jason (In Kon): We got 45 cans just need 30 more.

Justin (In Kin): There's some cool stuff in here!

Abram (in Larry): There trash cans what could be cool in there?

Justin (In Kin): There's lots of cool stuff, like this.

(Justin pulls out a smash bros ultimate)

Justin (In Kin): Smash bros ultimate.

Kon/Ben/Corey/Abram/Ayden: What!

Justin (In Kin): Or this.

(Justin pulls out let's go Pikachu and Eevee)

Justin (In Kin): Let's start Pikachu and Eevee.

Kon/Ben/Corey/Abram/Ayden : Whoa! You got to be joking!

(Kon, Ben, Corey, Ayden, and Abram jump in)

Justin (In Kin): Yes! I'm joking!

(The rest look at him)

(Cuts to Kin, Drake, Carrie, Mina, Robert, Nick, and Larry stacked on each other getting tungsten in fluorescent bulb)

Robert (In Nick): Come on so close just, ah, I can't reach it.

Carrie (In Mina): Well how are gonna get the tungsten now?

(Robert sees some girls)

Robert (In Nick): I think I know.

(Robert walked up to the girls)

Robert (In Nick): Hey Nick was wondering if you can help Nick.

(The girls shook their heads yes)

Robert (In Nick): We need the tungsten in those light bulbs for Ayden, so can you help Nick.

(The girls had already got the light bulbs)

Robert (In Nick): Nick thanks you. Let's go.

 **(Got all the parts)**

Ayden (In Corey): Did every get what we need to fix the body scanner 3000. Fluorescent tubes?

Kin/Drake/Carrie/Mina/Robert/Nick/Larry: Check.

Ayden (In Corey): Aluminum Cans.

Kon/Ben/Corey/Abram/Justin: Check.

Ben (In Justin): But Justin you're paying for my dry cleaning.

Justin (In Kin): Okay pay for it, Ben.

Ben (In Justin): Oh right I'm in your body, should have thought it threw.

Ayden (In Corey): Retainer, Retainers?

Allie (In Kim): Kate that's your cue.

Kate (In Trina): Yeah about that, I'm not giving this body back! I'm powerful, feared, and I can get whatever I want!

Trina (In Laney): You can't leave me in here this body's weak and I have to play in a band for my stupid brother!

Kate (In Trina): Well you better get used to it because I'm keeping it!

Trina (In Laney): I hate you!

Ayden (in Corey): Kate give us those retainers!

Kate (in Trina): Forget it, there's so much I can do in Trina's body! For instance this!

(Kate holds up the retainers higher than them; they try to get the retainers)

Allie (In Kim): Kate just give it to us, besides your clothes are too tight on Trina!

Kate (in Trina): Actually I have gotten used to it now!

Trina (in Laney): I got this. Give me those retainers loser!

(Trina tried to grab Kate by the collar but she was too tough to drag her down)

Trina (in Laney): Come on!

(Trina gave up)

Trina (in Laney): That should teach you.

Kate (in Trina): Well this has been weird, I'm off to be feared!

(Kate left)

Robert (In Nick): Wait I got an idea.

(Cuts to Kate hurting some nerds)

Kate (in Trina): This is so much fun!

Robert (In Nick O.S): There she is!

(Kate looked over and saw Robert with a lot of girls)

Robert (In Nick): Nick's friend, Ayden needs the retainers Trina has for his invention! Can you get them?

(The girls tackle Kate: one girl gave the retainers to Robert)

Robert (in Nick): Thanks. And now that we got the retainers you have to switch back now.

Kate (in Trina): Fine!

Trina (In Laney): Yes so I'll be able to drive pink-credible again!

Kate (in Trina): I wouldn't count on it.

Trina (In Laney): Why do you say that?

Kate (in Trina): Uh, I may have crashed her trying to drive.

Trina (In Laney): What!

(Trina went in angry diary mode in Laney's body)

(Cuts to them in Ayden's booth)

Ayden (in Corey): Okay we're standing in the right position for the correct body swap. Now we just need the right precision.

(Kate gets a drink just like the one Trina had that cause this; Kate split it on the body scanner 3000)

(They all get shocked again; they all fall down and gets up)

Laney: Are we back in our own bodies?

Ayden: Hey brace face.

Trina: Don't call me a BRACE FACE!

Ayden: Yep we're back in our own bodies.

Trina: Now I'm going to kill Kate!

(Trina was charging a Kate until she fell because Kate's clothes were stuck on tight)

Trina: Okay I'll make you a deal I won't kill you if you can get me out of your clothes.

Kate: Okay.

Corey: Come on guys we got a gig to play.

(Cuts to the band on stage)

Kon: 1 2 3 4!

(Song starts)

Corey (Singing): Oh why did she have to try to drive? Because it looks like she can't count to five!

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon (Singing): And the car did not survive!

Corey (Singing): It's worst to say goodbye. I must ask why? It makes me sigh.

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon (Singing): All because of a kid near nine!

(Song ends)

Kon: Man this was such a freaky Friday even though it's not Friday.

Laney: I'm just glad I'm me again.

(A spotlight shines on Corey)

Corey: But don't we ever want to be someone else, see how someone's life is like, good or bad we kinda want to be them.

(The spotlight goes away)

Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone!

(Corey closes the garage door)

 **Now going to make a Halloween special but it may be a little late but there's going to be one.**


	5. Camping on Halloween

**I got this idea from an episode from "problem solverz" called "Hamburger Cavez" and I don't own either. Also, I wanted to do something like Freddy Krueger but with Halloween so close I won't have time. And I'm sorry it's late it took some time. Finally, there won't be a song here I don't know how to fit one and some chapters will be like this.**

(It starts with everyone in the garage with their parents getting their stuff to go camping)

Corey: Come on! Why do we have to go camping when Halloween's tomorrow!

Trina: Yeah we want to go trick or treating! Who even goes camping on Halloween!

Mr. Riffen: Sorry but we agreed to this a while ago.

Laney: Come on can't go another day!

Mrs. Penn: Sorry sweetie but we can't.

Nick: Nick thinks this isn't fair!

Mr. Mallory: Sorry Nick Mallory but Mr. Mallory booked this with the other adults.

Kin/Kon: But we want candy!

Mina/Carrie: And we already got costumes!

Mr. Kujira: We can buy candy.

Mrs. Beff: And we forgot we booked this.

Corey/Trina/Laney/Nick/Kin/Kon/Mina/Carrie: Come oooooonnnnnnnn!

Ayden: Guys I know this isn't fair but we can enjoy it.

Jenifer: And my cousin didn't visit for nothing.

Robert: Where is she?

(Jenifer's cousin opened the garage door)

Reina: Hey cousin ready to go camping?

Jenifer: I am but some aren't.

Corey/Trina/Laney/Nick/Kin/Kon/Mina/Carrie: We don't want to go!

Mrs. Riffen: We're going and stop acting like babies!

Corey: Oh you think we're acting like babies, how's this for babies!

(They got on the floor crying)

Corey/Trina/Laney/Nick/Kin/Kon/Mina/Carrie: We want to go trick or treating, and eating candy!

Ayden: There going to be like this the entire time, we're gonna have to drag them.

(Ayden, Abram, Justin, Jason, Ben, Drake, Jenifer, and Robert drags them by their legs out of the garage)

Corey: No! We want to go trick or treating!

Trina: Yeah! This is like so not fair! Ow, a rock!

Nick: Nick should go trick or treating, if Nick doesn't he's gonna be lame, and Nick can't be lame!

Laney: Just leave us on the ground!

(Cuts to them at the forest; Corey, Trina, Laney, Nick, Kin, Kon, Mina, Carrie were still being dragged by their legs)

Kin/Kon/Mina/Carrie: Candy.

(Corey, Trina, Laney, Nick, Kin, Kon, Mina, Carrie stopped being dragged by their legs)

Trina: Why did you stop? Did you give up?

Reina: No we're at the forest. And stop being grumps, camping is like sleeping at Mother Nature's house.

Corey: Well then, we're gonna have a huge party at Mother Nature's house and invite everything Halloween related!

Corey/Trina/Laney/Nick/Kin/Kon/Mina/Carrie: Yeah!

Mr. Riffen: It's gonna be very annoying. Anyway, let's set up the stuff.

 **(Camping Transition)**

(They had all there camp stuff set up; Robert was cleaning the ground with a mini vacuum)

Robert: Okay I cleaned up some of the dirty dirt so it's cleaner.

Reina: You're weird. Hey, what are you eight doing!

Trina: Making mini figures of you guys and destroying them!

Mr. Riffen: Stop doing that and roll out your sleeping bags!

Laney: We didn't bring any. We refused to come here so we didn't bring anything here.

Mr. Penn: Oh yeah. Anyway, the ones who did agree to come here roll out your sleeping bags.

(They roll out there sleeping bags; Robert's sleeping bag is giant)

Mick: Mick wonders why Robert's sleeping bag so big.

Robert: Maybe it's big to you because you're so small. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! And I like space.

Ben: Hey guys do you know what time it is?

(Ben held a flashlight to his face)

Ben: It's scary story time! Legend has it that there's an evil spirit in these forests that eats-

Kon: Candy!

Ben: No! Campers like us! When the moon-

Kin/Kon: Moon Pies!

Ben: NO! When the moon is full, if you listen closely you just might hear. (Gasp) Did you hear that it sound like-

(Drake comes in wearing a monster mask)

Drake: A monster!

All-Corey/Trina/Laney/Nick/Kin/Kon/Mina/Carrie: hahaha. Wasn't that fun.

Corey/Trina/Laney/Nick/Kin/Kon/Mina/Carrie: No!

Mrs. Kujira: Well then it's time to go to sleep okay.

(Everyone tries goes to sleep except for Corey, Trina, Laney, Nick, Kin, Kon, Mina, and Carrie)

Mina: We're really gonna sleep on the ground.

Carrie: No we are not!

(Robert is sleeping in his sleeping bag when he hears something in his sleeping bag)

Robert: Oh no! Wild animals got into my sleeping!

(It's was Corey, Trina, Laney, Nick, Kin, Kon, Mina, and Carrie)

Corey: Relax Rob it's us.

Robert: What are you guys doing!

Trina: Like we're not sleeping on the ground, and you got a lot of space so we're sharing!

Robert: That's because I need my space!

Laney: Fine we'll leave! If you can give us a sugary sweet.

Robert: The only food I packed was my homemade health slime.

(Corey, Trina, Laney, Nick, Kin, Kon, Mina, and Carrie get out of Robert's sleeping bag and put Robert's bag and pulled a health slime for each of them)

Nick: Nick wonders what's in it.

Robert: What you can find in nature. Strawberries, bananas, kiwis, coconut, grapes, apples-

Kin: Sounds good.

(Corey, Trina, Laney, Nick, Kin, Kon, Mina, and Carrie began sipping it)

Robert: Wait you didn't let me finish. Grass from my lawn, leaves, and bark from a tree, swamp water, flower petals, bamboo, dirt, a lot of pink food coloring, all in a non-toxic drinking pouch.

(Corey, Trina, Laney, Nick, Kin, Kon, Mina, and Carrie spat out all the slime that they had in their mouths on to their clothes)

Mina: Why would you put that in a drink!

Robert: How dare you! I drank one every day and I have never felt better, in fact, I lose some feeling in my body!

Robert's dad: I told him to stop drinking it but he won't stop.

Kon: And now it's all over us.

Carrie: We're going to clean us in a river.

(Cuts to Corey, Trina, Laney, Nick, Kin, Kon, Mina, Carrie cleaning them in a river)

Corey: Man! This health slime smells terrible! It makes me want to puke!

Trina: Like how could this get worse!

(A bear showed up)

Laney: You had to say that.

Nick: Not Nick's face!

(The bear attack them)

 **(Bear attack transition)**

(Cuts to Corey, Trina, Laney, Nick, Kin, Kon, Mina, and Carrie walk back to the other; the others are asleep)

Kin: Hey we just got into a fight with a bear, but don't worry we're okay.

(They see the others are sleeping)

Mina: Oh there asleep. What do we do now? Who do we talk to?

Owl: Hoo, hoo.

Kon: That owl said that at an ironic time.

Owl: Hoo, hoo.

Corey: That's starting to get annoying.

Owl: Hoo, hoo.

Trina: That's it!

(Trina chase after the owl)

Laney: Trina come back!

(The other chase after her)

Trina: Come here you stupid owl!

(Trina jumps into a hole in a tree that the owl was hanging; the other jump in after her)

Corey: Trina leave the owl alone! Woah this place is crazy!

(They're in a cave-like place with hieroglyphics on the wall)

Trina: This place is lame!

(Trina kicks a big stone pillar)

Kin: Trina who knows what that was for!

(A spirit comes out of the stone pillar)

Indaco: I thank you all for setting me Free and now I can do what I love the most!

Trina: Okay I free you and what's that!

Indaco: Eating humans! And I need some help.

(Indaco splits in 8 smaller versions of himself and went into Corey, Trina, Laney, Nick, Kin, Kon, Mina, and Carrie; their clothes become a bit ragged, that hair become wild, and their eyes turn red)

 **(Next day transition)**

(The others wake up)

Kate/Allie: Ah. A nice morning,

Ben/Drake/Jenifer/Robert: Mmh.

(Possessed Corey, Trina, Laney, Nick, Kin, Kon, Mina, and Carrie tried to eat their legs)

Ben: What the.

Drake: Oh it's just you eight.

Jenifer: We know you're angry, but you don't have to pretend to eat our legs as a joke.

(They pet them on the head; Corey, Trina, Laney, Nick, Kin, Kon, Mina, and Carrie bites their hand)

Robert: Or our hands! Ow!

Mrs. Mallory: Did you connect with nature a bit? Because you look great!

Corey/Trina/Laney/Nick/Kin/Kon/Mina/Carrie: Eat flesh!

Mr. Beff: Well that seems perfectly normal. Well some us are gonna get some firewood to make some morning cocoa, and since you eight been acting well, each of you will get one cup.

Corey/Trina/Laney/Nick/Kin/Kon/Mina/Carrie: Bite your face!

Ayden's dad: Very frisky this morning.

Ayden: Guys I think we should get some cocoa in them stat.

Robert: And I'll put them on these giant dog collars.

(Robert held up 8 giant dog collards)

Larry: Why do you have those?

Robert: Not important. You, Kim, and Konnie help me put these around there necks.

(All but Robert, Larry, Kim, Konnie, Corey, Trina, Laney, Nick, Kin, Kon, Mina, and Carrie)

Kim: Come here, guys.

(They were trying to put the collars on them; Corey, Trina, Laney, Nick, Kin, Kon, Mina, and Carrie tried to bite them)

Konnie: No, no.

(They got the collars; Corey, Trina, Laney, Nick, Kin, Kon, Mina, and Carrie bite on their arms)

Robert/Larry/Kim/Konnie: Ahhhh!

Robert: Guys those weren't play bites those were real bites!

(Corey, Trina, Laney, Nick, Kin, Kon, Mina, and Carrie tried to attack them; Robert, Larry, Kim, and Konnie runs to the others)

Larry: Guys they bit us and they broke our skin

Jason: "Broke skin" that doesn't sound like them at.

Kim: It's like they got rabies.

Konnie: We got to find out what they did last night.

Mr. Nepp: No, I'm sure they're fine.

Justin: They probably need the emergency candy I put in the banjo.

Robert: Oh, I ate all that. But this is serious I'm gonna scan for their footsteps from last night.

(Robert pulled out a gadget he made and began searching)

Robert's mom: Sweetie you should put that thing down, it's dangerous.

Robert: Almost!

(Robert fall down the same hole Trina did)

Abram: Rob! Are you okay!

Robert (O.S): Guys get down here their footsteps are everywhere!

(Cuts the possessed 8 trying to get the collars off the back to the others in the cave-like place)

Reina: Woah this place is creepy.

Robert: Look at some cave paintings on the wall!

(Ayden shines a flashlight over them and they move)

Ayden: Cool!

Robert: My gadget can translate this. "In this cave is trapped evil spirit, Indaco. Eater of humans!

Mick: The ghost story legends are true!

Robert: "Indaco possessed the body of anyone that has been angered."

Kate: That's Corey, Trina, Laney, Nick, Kin, Kon, Mina, and Carrie from not trick or treating!

Allie: How tight did you four make those collars.

Robert/Larry/Kim/Konnie: Not tight at all.

All- Robert/Larry/Kim/Konnie: What!

Robert/Larry/Kim/Konnie: We didn't want their necks to be irritated.

(Cuts to the tree were the 8 were stuck to gone; then back)

Robert: "The only way to get Indaco to leave the body or bodies he possessed is to induce vomiting"

(Stick breaks)

Reina: What was that!?

Jenifer: I don't know!?

Ayden: I think it was nothing.

(Corey, Trina, Laney, Nick, Kin, Kon, Mina, and Carrie snuck up behind them and yelled; chasing after them)

Mr. Riffen: How do we get Indaco out of them?!

Robert: Legend says we have to make them puke him out!

Mrs. Riffen: How?

Ayden: The health slime! Robert shoot it in their mouths!

(Robert got 8 pouches and squirts it into their mouths; they eat it and pukes up Indaco)

Indaco: Fools you'll never be able to contain me!

Trina: Okay stop it right there! All me and they wanted to go trick or treating but couldn't, and barely doing anything and you're really annoying. Weirdo give me your vacuum!

(Trina takes Robert's vacuum and stuck up Indaco)

Trina: That takes care of that!

Ayden: Trina you saved us.

Mr. Riffen: Do you want to go trick or treating, now that evil spirit is out of you guys.

Corey/Trina/Laney/Nick/Kin/Kon/Mina/Carrie: Yeah!

(A spotlight shines on Corey)

Corey: But don't we all have an evil spirit in us, that sometimes just wants to eat its tasty snack like candy.

(Spotlight goes away)

Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone!

(Corey closes the garage door)

 **Hey, I'm going on planning a scary movie fanfiction called "Ultimate Scary Movie" and you can guess what it means.**


	6. Memory loss

**Guys, I need help I'm running low on ideas you got to give me some PLEASE!**

(It starts with Grojband rocking out with the other in the groj)

Corey: Man we sound awesome!

Trina (O.S): More like terrible!

(Trina comes down with Mina)

Trina: Okay I want all of you dorks to listen I'm going to hang out with hunky Nick Mallory, so I need all of to GET OUT!

Corey: No way, Trina!

Trina: Then give me your stupid instrument!

(Trina tried to grab Corey's guitar but Corey wouldn't let her)

Corey: Trina let go!

Trina: Why don't you let go!

(Corey's grip slip causing Trina to run backwards into a pot cabinet; a pot hit her on her head)

Mina: Trina!

(They all run over to her; Nick comes in)

Nick: Nick's here to hang out with Trina. Oh my goodness what happened!

Laney: Trina got hit with a pot.

Kin: Is she gonna wake up?

Kon: I don't know.

Ayden: Corey I think you should get out before Trina wakes up because she is gonna kill you.

(Trina woke up)

Allie: Too late.

Corey: Trina don't kill me!

Trina: Who's Trina? Who are you? Where am I?

Kate: I think Trina has amnesia.

Robert: Well we got to get her memories back, and before you ask it's because she was born this way in the world so it's the world's plan.

Ben: Rob why are you so weird with this stuff.

Robert: What are you talking about?

Drake: You said that "The reason Goater, Instagram, and Snapchat are free because you're the product."

Robert: Because that's true!

Jenifer: Let's just do it.

 **(Memory restoring transition)**

(The other were showing Trina her car)

Mina: Trina this is your car, Pinktastic.

Trina: I have a car.

Corey: Yes, you have a car, Trina.

Trina: Can I try driving?

Robert: Well you don't remember how to drive, but this could help regain your memories.

Laney: Rob are you crazy! We can't let her drive! She doesn't remember how to!

Robert: Fine! But can she feel it, so she gets some memories back?

Kin: Okay. But don't let her drive!

(Trina sat in the driver seat)

Kon: Got any memories back.

Trina: No, but this seat feels great on my butt. Ha, butt.

Robert: Oh no! We're making her worse! We got to do something!

(Robert got a text from his parents)

Robert: Make that you guys, my parents say they need me. But fix Trina to her right self!

(Robert left)

Ayden: Okay let's try somewhere else.

(Cuts to everyone minus Robert in Trina's room)

Corey: Okay Trina this is your room.

Trina: Wow this is really pink. Am I a nice person?

Corey: No way! You were a crazy mean girl. You kick me and my band out on the Halloween dance with our own speaker.

Trina: Oh.

Laney: You destroyed our puppet for kids in front of kids.

Trina: Oh boy.

Kin: You made it seem like we messed with the other racer so we couldn't win.

Trina: Sorry.

Kon: You rated out that I wasn't good at math so we couldn't play the Trimathalon.

Trina: I snitched.

Allie: You found a jug genie and wished that your brother's band couldn't play.

Trina: I wish I didn't do that.

Kate: You dumped toxic waste in the sewers that woke El Chewpoocaca.

Trina: That name sounds fake.

Carrie: You got your brother and his band locked in a zoo.

Trina: I'm the one who should be locked up.

Larry: You wrecked Grojband's radio tower which connected to a radio for pirates who kidnapped them.

Trina: Yeesh!

Kim: You destroyed Kin's time machine sending Corey, Laney, and Kon into a future where you rule as an evil rule.

Trina: Man, I wished I could go back in time and stop that.

Konnie: You shook up Corey's soda; which he gave to mayor Mellow that logit the bottle cap in his brain.

Trina: Oh my goodness!

Ayden: You took over the town and banned Grojband.

Trina: I wish I banned myself.

Abram: You clogged the leakiest toilet; which cause no showering.

Trina: That must have stunk.

Ben: You woke the Metrognome and he took Grojband's timing.

Trina: Metrognome? That sounds fake.

Drake: And you took Grojband's instruments so they couldn't destroy a meteor that was heading towards earth, so you could have Nick to yourself if Mina didn't stop you.

Trina: I did what! What was I thinking! I was gonna let the whole planet die so I could be with a boy! Guys, I just want to say I'm sorry for all the mean things I did. And Robert wants me the way I was! Is he insane! We can't let me go back to my old self!

Jenifer: But Robert wants you back to yourself.

Trina: Why? Because of his superstition?

Jason: I guess you're right.

Trina: And I'm sure he's gonna be fine.

 **(He'll be fine)**

Robert: What!

Trina: I didn't say anything.

Robert: Sorry. For some reason, I thought I'd be angry. So what's with getting your memory back?

Trina: Actually we agree that I am not going to the way I used to be.

Robert: What!

Trina: Look Rob the old me was crazy and mean, I'm better like this.

Robert: But the world made you like this!

Corey: Actually Trina used to be nice before she became evil!

Trina: And that my real name is Katrina, so call me that now.

Robert: No! You're supposed to be Trina, not Katrina! And I need to talk with the others without you, Mina, and Nick to leave for a bit. Okay?

(Katrina, Mina, and Nick leaves)

Robert: And you guys need Trina to go into diary mode to get lyrics!

Corey: Actually with a nice older sister she could help with lyrics.

Robert: No we got to! Err!

(Robert walks out the garage angry; Katrina, Mina, and Nick walks back in the garage)

Katrina: So I'm guessing Robert is not okay with me staying like this.

Laney: Pretty much.

Katrina: Hey little bro! I got the perfect idea for the lyrics! But it involves the piano.

Kin: My keyboard works as a piano.

Katrina: Good! Now let's start the song.

(Kin starts playing the keyboard)

Katrina (singing): Family is special, family is love, and family is together.

Katrina/Corey (singing): Family is you whether or not you're related.

Katrina/Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon (singing): Family is a part of you.

Katrina/Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon/Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie/Kate/Allie/Nick/Trina/Mina/Abram/Ben/Jenifer/Drake/Jason/Justin (singing): Family is always together. And love each other.

(Outside Robert figure out a plan to turn Katrina back into Trina)

Robert: Okay the way to turn Katrina back into Trina, I got to make her angry. So if pull her hair, punch her in the gut, and call her names that got to do it!

(Robert looks through the window and sees them singing together)

Robert: Wow look at that there all having fun singing together with Katrina as a nice older sister should. Maybe this is the world's plan, maybe Trina was supposed to go back to her old self.

(Robert opens the groj door and joins in)

Katrina/Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon/Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie/Kate/Allie/Nick/Trina/Mina/Abram/Ben/Jenifer/Drake/Robert/Jason/Justin (singing): Family live together and forever, and will always love each other!

Corey: What are you here?

Robert: I'm here to apologize about wanting Katrina going back to her old self. I saw you so happy together and figure this must be the world's plan.

Ayden: Thanks for finally understanding Rob.

(They had a group hug until Katrina got hit with a frying pan)

Robert: Oh my goodness!

?: Aw, man I missed!

(They look over to see Rock out)

Lana: Crap! They saw us! Run!

(Rock out runs away)

(Katrina wakes up)

Trina: Aw. What are you losers looking at!

Robert: The second hit on her head restored her memories. Just like in a cartoon.

(A spotlight shines on Corey)

Corey: But isn't a hit on the head is just like a new person. To be remade better than you used to be.

(Spotlight goes away)

Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone.

(Corey close the garage door)

 **Hey, I'm working on the next battle of "X-over beatbox battles" so this is your last chance to vote on my profile or leave a review. So go now! And in case you're wondering what kind of person Robert is he's a conspiracy freak.**


	7. Time Trouble

**I got this idea for an episode from "Regular Show" called "A Skips in Time" and do NOT own the show or episode. Also I'm gonna make OC ancestors for Kate, Allie, Trina, Carrie, Mina, Larry, Kim, Konnie, Ayden, Robert, Abram, Jason, Jenifer, Ben, Drake, Reina, and Justin called Alyssa, Kelsey, Tracy, Carly, Macy, Garry, Kimberley, Konstantina, Alex, Ray, Al, Jay, Jenny, Baxter, Dave, Rebeca, and Juke. And there won't be a song for this chapter.**

(It starts with Robert with his mom and dad storm chasing)

Robert: Aw, family fun time.

(They were watching the tornado when they saw 13 hot air balloons coming out of the tornado)

Robert/Robert's dad/Robert's mom: Oh no!

(It cuts to the others with their parents heading into the Riffin's basement)

Mr. Riffen: Okay everybody inside!

(Everyone was heading in expect for Ayden, Abram, Ben, Jenifer, Drake, Reina, Jason, and Justin with their parents)

Mr. Riffen: Did you guys get the food?

Ben: Yes! To fruit, vegetables, protein, grains, dairy. We also got some unhealthy food and I brought my milkshake shaker to make my homemade milkshakes!

Mrs. Riffen: Good! Now get in!

(They were about to head in when the same hot air balloons crash behind them)

Ayden: Oh my goodness! We got to help them!

(They went over to help them when the other came out)

Trina: Like what's going on!

Ayden: Some people in hot air balloons just crashed landed!

(The other went over to help them bring the crashers inside; inside they laid them on their front; they turned them over to reveal people who kinda looked like Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, Trina, Nick, Mina, Carrie, Larry, Kim, Konnie, Kate, and Allie)

Drake: Who are they?

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon/Trina/Nick/Mina/Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie/Kate/Allie: Our ancestors!

(The other gasp)

 **(Time trouble transition)**

Ayden: So you're their ancestors from 128 years ago?

Cylus: Tis true, but from your time. In our time it would be 1762.

Abram: How did you guys get here?

Janie: We were with our friends Alex, Ray, Al, Jay, Jenny, Baxter, Dave, Rebeca, and Juke, doing our favorite pastime to celebrate for Cylus and Brick discover the nice land. Storm chasing.

(A flashback begins with a storm and a tornado is being approached by two hot air balloons.)

Flin: What a thrill!

Ray: (drawing the tornado) Wait until the readers of my bog book see this!

Flon: Ray! Tis' unfortunate to be your log book, we're flying closer to the tornado, or Cylus and Brick didn't find new land! Tally ho!

(They fly into the tornado)

Alex: Dear friends, no! You guys are novices! (Echoes)

(Flashback ends)

Tracy: "You guys are novices!" And that's the last thing we remember.

Kin: We're not sure what you guys are doing here, but if we don't return you to the past, a whole chain of events will never happen.

Macy: What are you on about?

Kin: Any events you have made after you left won't happen. Including any family members like us are gonna disappear. We got to get a way to get you guys back to your time!

Kon: Bro! The last time you made a time machine bad things happen!

Kin: I know! But maybe we buy one online.

(They try searching online)

Abram: Alright! You guys go, we'll keep an eye on your ancestors.

Brick: This grows tiresome. What's say we have a bit of fun? How about we read.

(The other ancestor agree with them)

Trina: Reading! That's like boring!

Carly: Well, what do you do for fun these days?

Corey: This!

(Corey took out his guitar and began rocking out; their ancestor cover their ears)

Garry: That terrible!

Larry: Hey this is music! Rock music!

Kimberley: We don't know what "rock music" is but we don't like! We need to get some fresh air!

(They try to go outside but their future family stops them)

Konstantina: Hey! We just want some fresh air.

Kim: None of you can leave!

Kelsey: Why do you arrest us so?

Kim: If you learn too much about our time, you could alter history.

Alyssa: Nonsense.

(They tries to go through, but their future family still blocks them)

Konnie: It's for the timeline!

Cylus: How did we get family like you!

(They walk back to the couch where Ayden, Ben, Drake, and Jason are playing a game)

Janie: Hey there, chaps. Pray tell, uh, what are doing?

Jason: Playing a video game.

(He holds up the game called "Finding Robotic Land 5000")

Flin: My word!

(They sits down next to them)

Ben: Yeah. Give it a try.

(They gives Cylus, Janie, Flin, and Flon the controllers; they start playing the game)

Flon: Unbelievable! This device...is it powered by hot air as well?

Drake: I'm not sure?

(Drake placed some cups in front of the ancestors and pour the milkshake that Ben made)

Drake: Try these.

(The ancestors took a sip)

Tracy: These are amazing! What is it called!?

Ayden: Milkshake. But for those who are reading this, the writer isn't sure when milkshakes were invented, so in case this is wrong, the writer doesn't know.

Macy: We can get used to this!

(The others with their parents watch them; Corey, Trina, Laney, Nick, Kin, Mina, Kon, Carrie, Larry, Kim, Konnie, Allie, Kate, and their family looking a little pale)

Reina: Hey. Are you guys okay?

Larry: We're just feeling a little weak.

Kin: The timeline must be catching up to us. In a matter of hours, we'll be completely gone.

(Justin comes in with his laptop)

Justin: I got some ideas. We can order one. It only takes six weeks to ship. Or was is six months?

Ayden: Justin, no! The only way is to catch up to the storm. Send him back the way he came. But it's impossible without state-of-the-art storm chasing equipment. There's only one person who has what we need, and I don't even know if his family still chases storms.

(Robert and his parents comes in)

Robert/Robert's dad/Robert's mom: Did you guys see it!

Ayden/Abram/Ben/Drake/Jenifer/Jason/Justin/Reina: Rob!

(The others tried to say his name but they threw up from the timeline catching up to them)

Cylus/Janie/Flin/Flon/Tracy/Macy/Brick/Carly/Garry/Kimberly/Konstantina/Kelsey/Alyssa: Ray's great-grandson!

Robert: When we saw the balloon, we knew to come here.

(He replays the scene from the camera)

Robert: Oh no, the hot balloons. We need to get to the others.

Kim: So you guys know about the tornado?

Robert: Timenado. My great grandpa was with the others when they got caught. The only way to get them back is through that timenado! Let's go!

 **(Timenado transition)**

(They were riding in a futuristic car)

Brick: What matter of carriage is this? Where have you hidden the horses?

Robert: Uh, it's a secret.

(The other fall down)

Ayden: Oh my goodness!

(They rush over to them)

Abram: They're fading!

Robert: Talk to them!

Carly: Uhh, stop dying, you old fools!

Ben: That's not helping! Uh, guys remember when aliens came to earth and challenge you guys to a rock off, and took control of the Newmans, but still defeated them!

(They weakly laugh)

Garry: What? Did that really happen?

Drake: How about the time you went against the Newmans in the giant curling competition where you competed and rock out!

Grojband/Newmans: Yeah, that was awesome.

Jenifer: Or when you guys got fused into the Grojmans which started the fan club with leader Ayden!

Kimberly: Huh. Perhaps you aren't as meek as we thought.

Robert: We're coming close people!

(Robert presses a button that opens the roof and reveals a hot air balloon)

Robert: Alright, old ones! Once you're in the balloons the others will ease you into the core of the timenado! You'll find a portal home there!

Konstantina: Well, we now know you aren't as bad as we thought. But we'll never understand "rock music."

Corey: It's base on the inspiration.

(They climb to the top where Ben and his parent are waiting for them; the ancestor knocks down the box holding the milk shakers)

Kelsey (whispering): We need these!

(They climb into the hot air balloon with the milk shakers under their clothes)

Ben: What took ya?

Alyssa: Nothin'!

Ben's dad: Hey! Do you have something under your clothes?

Cylus: Art thou a judge? Are we on trial here?

(A milk shaker fell out)

Ben's mom: They have the milk shakers!

(They surround them)

Ben: Hand 'em over and nobody gets-

(Cylus pushes Ben onto the control and launch the hot air balloon; they go flying into the air)

Robert: Oh no! Ben and his parents are still inside it!

(They're sent flying into the timenado)

Janie: Look!

(Janie points to a time hole opening to the time the ancestor came from; the other ancestor are in the time hole)

Baxter: Friends! Where are you!

Al: There you are!

Flin: Let's go!

(A of time junk hit the hot air balloon causing it to rock back and forth until the ancestor are sent flying into their time zone)

Ben: Yes!

(With the ancestors back in their timeline it restore the others)

Corey: We're alive!

(They see the hot air balloon with Ben and his parents in it)

Corey: Rob, tell me this can fly!

Robert: It can!

(Robert presses a button causing it to fly into the air into the timenado)

(Ben and his parent were holding on the hot air balloon; trying not to get sent back in time)

Ben: I don't think I can hold on any longer.

(Ben lets go buy was catch by Robert's car; they save Ben's parents and flew out of the timenado to home)

 **(Wicked cool transition)**

Ayden: I'm so glad this is over.

?: Hey Ben.

(They look over to see mayor Mellow)

Ben: Hey mayor Mellow. Why are you here?

Mayor Mellow: Can you and your parents come with me to my office.

(Ben and his parents walk to Mellows' office)

Mayor Mellow: Come in here.

(Mellow opens a door and turns on the light to reveal the town's treasures)

Ben: Whoa! Is this all the town's treasures?

Mayor Mellow: Yeah.

(Mellow holds up a picture frame)

Mayor Mellow: But this one's for you and your parents.

(Mellow hands them the picture frame; Ben and his parents look at the frames the see all the ancestors holding milkshakes with the picture sign saying "Thanks Ben!")

Ben: You're welcome. Thanks for coming out everyone!

(Ben close the garage door)

 **Hey, to let you know I'm releasing 2 new fanfiction called "Luigi4life vs." and "World of Cartoon" but that's all the info I'm telling you. Also, there's going to be a Christmas special based on a movie called "Jack Frost" it's a horror movie.**


	8. Snow Out part 1

**This is based off a movie called "Jack Frost" it was kinda funny and bad, but I feel like it fits Rock Out perfectly. Also, there might be a song in the second part I'm not sure yet. And I do NOT own it or the sequel.**

(It starts off with everyone in the groj with their parents)

Corey: Christmas is coming soon!

Robert: And a perfect time to make my health slime cookies!

Laney: Robert, we're not trying to destroy your idea, but your health slime is terrible! You put stuff that people can't eat!

Robert: But people will love my health slime products!

(The fire alarm went off)

Ayden: is that a fire alarm?

Robert: No! Not my health slime cookies!

(Robert puts on oven mitts and takes the cookies out of the oven; there's smoke coming out of the oven)

Abram: Open a window!

(Trina opens a window releasing all the smoke)

Robert: Aw, there burned.

(Robert took a cookie and ate it)

Robert: Actually, this taste better than health slime!

Kin: Rob, no! How about we just focus on the snowman building competition.

Robert: Okay. Oh! Wait! I have one more health slime!

(Robert pulled out a blue health slime)

Robert: Holiday health slime! I was gonna try it out, but I realize the creator can't try their own creation, so I need one of you to test it out.

Carrie: No way! We finally got the taste out of our mouths!

Robert: You guys tried my health slime months ago.

Carrie: We know! The taste is hard to get out!

Robert: Maybe, I can get some people at the snowman building competition to try it!

 **(Health slime transition)**

(In Conner's garage)

Conner: Come on guys! We got to win the snowman building competition!

Lana: But how!?

Kimo: I have an idea.

(Kimo pulls out 4 jars of the white stuff)

Kimo: If we pour this over some snow and it makes the most perfect snowman!

Conner: I want them to look like us!

Kimo: Hmm, if we add a piece of our DNA their heads should look like ours.

(Each of them takes a jar and spits into them; it changes to the color of their hair)

Conner: Cool!

Kimo: Now, I'm not sure how it gonna react now, but it should work! Also, we got the put the snow in a bin or all the snow is gonna become giant snow us.

Conner: This is gonna be awesome!

 **(Snowman transition)**

(Every kid in town is at the snowman building competition; Rock Out puts some snow in a bin and pours the stuff on it)

Conner/Lana/Kimo/Konrad: It's working!

(The snow transformed into snowmen with Rock Out's head)

Conner: We are so wining!

Corey (O.S): With snow you?!

(Rock Out saw the other their minus Ayden)

Conner: You losers are here!

Laney: Yeah! Every kid in town is here!

Lana: Well, they better forfeit, because we're winning! With Snow Out!

Conner/Kimo/Konrad: Snow Out?

Lana: Yeah. Because they're snow versions of us, and we're Rock Out.

Conner/Kimo/Konrad: I LOVE IT!

Conner: Anyway, where's Ayden is he crying that he's not winning because of our snowmen-

(Rock Out saw Ayden's snowmen which are Grojmans with real clothes)

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon: That's so cool!

Nick: Nick Thinks that's awesome!

Trina: I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's amazing!

Mina: It's so lifelike!

Abram/Ben/Jenifer/Drake/Robert/Jason/Justin/Reina: Fantastic!

Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie: Your totally gonna win!

Ayden: I know!

Robert (Shouting): Anyone wants to try my holiday health slime?

(They walk off)

Conner: Ahhhhh! Do you hear that life like!? Awesome?! Cool?! Amazing?! Fantastic!? I wish we could destroy but the rules say "If you destroy another worker's snowman or men you'll get disqualified"!

Lana: What do we do now!

Kimo: Maybe if the builder is not in the healthy condition they'll get disqualified.

Konrad: But how will we do that?

?x4: We'll do it!

Conner/Lana/Kimo/Konrad: Was that our voices?

?x4: Sort of.

(They look at snow them and see it's them they were talking too)

Kimo: Putting out DNA in the stuff must have given them life and act like us!

Snow Conner: We'll destroy them so you can win with us!

(They all evil laugh until the Groj door closes)

 **To be continued…**

 **So I've been thinking and I'm gonna make this a 3 part story, not 2 part, and I'm still not sure if there might be a song.**


	9. Snow Out part 2

**Sorry that it's past December but I was so busy spending time with my family to work on this.**

(It starts where it left off)

Conner: But what will you do?

Lana/Kimo/Konrad: Yeah, what?

Snow Conner: Just leave it to us.

(Snow Out goes into the ground snow and leave)

Conner: Now that's cool!

(Cuts to the others walking)

Carrie: I know me and my band said it before but, you're totally winning!

Ayden: I know, and Rock Out will be 3rd if they're lucky.

(They all walk pass Snow Out without knowing except Robert, who look back and saw they weren't there)

Corey: Rob, what's wrong?

Robert: I thought I saw Snow Out.

Laney: Rob, they're made of snow and aren't alive.

Robert: I just thought I saw them.

(Robert walks with them; Snow Out pops up following them home)

 **(Snow Out transition)**

(Everyone is at groj not knowing Snow Out is outside)

Kate: Is it me or is it getting hot in here?

Ayden: I'll open the window.

(Ayden opens the window and sees Snow Out)

Ayden: Guys look outside.

(The others look outside and see Snow Out)

Carrie: Is that Snow out?

Kin: Rock Out must have brought them here so they can spy on us.

Robert: Let's destroy them!

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon/Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie/Ben/Jenifer/Drake: Okay!

(They go out; Ben, Jenifer, Drake, and Robert brought bats)

(Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon push Snow Out on the ground; they do the printer scene from Office Space, which I do **NOT** own)

Corey: Take that Blow Out!

(They turn their backs away from Snow Out)

Corey: Get it?

(Snow Out starts to reform but the twelve doesn't notice, but the others in front of the does)

Mina: Uh, guys-

Carrie: Hold on sis, we just want to talk on how stupid Rock Out was, to leave their snowmen here!

(Snow Out picks up the bats)

Ben: They were so dumb to leave their snowmen here, obviously we would destroy them!

Abram: Guys turn around!

(They turn around to see Snow Out holding the bats)

Snow Conner: Time for a home run!

(Snow Out hits them on the head with the bats; they fall over)

Snow Lana: Take that as a warning!

(Snow Out went back into the ground; the others get up)

Corey: What was that!? I thought they were made of snow!?

Kin: They must have something to bring them to life! We have to tell the mayor!

 **(Wicked cool transition)**

(Everyone is in mayor Mellows office)

Mayor Mellow: Snowmen that live! That the craziest thing I have ever heard! Actually, now that I think about it some more, that's pretty normal in this town. But how would Rock Out make the snowmen come to life?

Kin: We're not sure how, but we have to check out those snowmen!

(Cuts to them at the snowman building competition)

Corey: There's Rock Out!

(They walk up to them)

Conner: Oh, hey Mayor Mellow, losers.

Mayor Mellow: Now kids, they say that your snow you came to life, and hit them with bats.

Lana: What! That's crazy!

Snow Conner/Snow Lana/Snow Kimo/Snow Konrad: Yeah Crazy! Woops.

Mayor Mellow: Ahh! They are alive! Now how did you do that!?

Kimo: Sort of by accident. I made something to make the most perfect snowmen to win the competition, but Conner wanted their heads to look like ours, so we put our DNA into it, and it brought them to life!

Mayor Mellow: Well, sorry kids, but I'm gonna have to disqualify all of you.

Conner/Lana/Kimo/Konrad/Snow Conner/Snow Lana/Snow Kimo/Snow Konrad: What! Why!

Mayor Mellow: Because the snowmen cannot be alive for the competition.

Conner: That's not fair! You know what!? Snow out ATTACK!

(Snow Out charged at them)

Mayor Mellow: I knew once I said that it was a mistake!

(They run off with Rock and Snow Out chasing them; they back into an ally without Rock and Snow Out knowing)

Mayor Mellow: What are we gonna do!?

Ayden: We got to destroy them but how?

Justin: Well we can't smash them, they'll just reform.

Trina: I got it! They're made of snow, so if we get a lot of hair dryers they'll melt away!

Robert: That has to work!

 **(Melt transition)**

(Rock and Snow Out is still searching for their enemies)

Conner: Come out, come out! Where ever you are!

Corey (O.S): Hey! Over here!

(They look to see Grojband and the Newmans; they start to make faces at them)

Carrie: Catch us, if you can blowouts!

(They run off)

Conner/Lana/Kimo/Konrad/Snow Conner/Snow Lana/Snow Kimo/Snow Konrad: It's (Normal: Rock) (Snowmen: Snow) Out!

(Rock and Snow Out runs after them into the mayor's office)

Conner/Snow Conner: You can't hide in there!

(Rock and Snow Out runs into the boiler room)

Conner/Lana/Kimo/Konrad/Snow Conner/Snow Lana/Snow Kimo/Snow Konrad: We got you!

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon/Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie: Correction, we got you!

(They pull out hair dryers; the other pops up and also pulls out hair dryers)

Conner/Lana/Kimo/Konrad/Snow Conner/Snow Lana/Snow Kimo/Snow Konrad: Uh-oh.

(They turn on the hair dryers and begin to melt Snow Out)

Snow Conner/Snow Lana/Snow Kimo/Snow Konrad: Ahh! The heat! We're melting!

(Trina opens the boiler's hatch; Ben, Jenifer, Drake, and Robert kicks Snow Out into it and closes it)

Snow Conner/Snow Lana/Snow Kimo/Snow Konrad: Ah-hh-hh-hh-hh-hh!

Conner/Lana/Kimo/Konrad: Snow us! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Ayden: Well looks like they're gone for good.

(They all left except for Rock Out)

Conner: They're all gone! And never coming back!

Snow Conner (O.S): Guess again!

(Snow Out reformed from the air form into snow form)

Lana: All of you are still alive!

Snowman: Looks like we can't die.

Kimo: Ohh, and we're gonna get revenge for trying to destroy you.

(The groj door closes)

 **To be continued…**

 **Don't worry about how long the next part will take I'll work hard and fast to complete it.**


	10. Snow Out part 3

**This is the final part to Snow Out, and I been thinking and there won't be a song. Sorry.**

(It starts with the others outside)

Allie: I'm sure am glad we finally got rid of Snow out!

Nick: Yeah, and they're gone forever!

Snow Conner/Snow Lana/Snow Kimo/Snow Konrad (O.S): Guess again!

(They turn around to see Snow and Rock Out)

Corey: What! We thought you guys were dead!

Snow Conner: Nope just turned into air and transformed back into the snow. And now we know there's no way to destroy us! But now we're gonna destroy you!

Justin: Rob! Do something!

(Robert pulled out his holiday health slime and squirt it at them)

Robert: Holiday health slime, attack!

Kimo: Really you think this is gonna hurt us? You're the one who's dumb-

Snow Conner/Snow Lana/Snow Kimo/Snow Konrad: Ahh! It burns!

Konrad: Snow us! What's wrong?!

Snow Conner: The Slime… it's like acid!

Trina: Weird-o what did you put in that disgusting slime!?

Robert: Well, most of the ingredients are the same, except instead of pink food coloring, I used blue food coloring. Also, I added a new ingredient.

Trina: What!?

Robert: Antifreeze.

Kin: Of course! They're made of snow and snow is weak to antifreeze! Robert, we need more!

Robert: One problem. Since I needed someone to taste test it, that's the only one I made. But I have lots of antifreeze at my house! I'll go get them! You guys distract them and get them to Corey's house

(Robert runs off to his house)

Corey: I bet with that wound you can catch us!

Snow Conner/Snow Lana/Snow Kimo/Snow Konrad: Yes, we can!

(They run off to follow them)

 **(We're gonna defeat them)**

(They're all at Corey's house)

Corey: Guys quick inside!

(They run inside with Snow Out following them)

Conner: You guys go on without us. (Gasp) We're just gonna catch our breaths (Gasp).

(The 2 bands runs upstairs into Trina's room)

Carrie: Quick to the roof!

(They climb out the window on to the roof)

Snow Lana: You can't hide up there!

(Snow Out follows them to the roof)

Laney: Where's Rob!?

Larry: I don't know!

Snow Kimo: It's time for all of you to meet your end!

(The 2 bands saw Robert on the ground with a kiddie pool full of Antifreeze)

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon/Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie: No! It's you guys that are about to meet your end!

(They grab on to Snow Out and jumps off the roof into the kiddie pool)

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon/Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie/Snow Conner/Snow Lana/Snow Kimo/Snow Konrad: Ahhh!

(They land in the kiddie pool; Snow Out melts from the Antifreeze)

Snow Conner/Snow Lana/Snow Kimo/Snow Konrad: Ahhh! We're melting, melting!

(They melt into the Antifreeze)

Conner/Lana/Kimo/Konrad: Snow us! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Again!

Robert: Now they're permanently gone! Also, you guys can keep the Antifreeze, I'm not having that in my house!

Conner/Lana/Kimo/Konrad: Fine!

(They take the kiddie pool home with them)

Mina: Well looks like our troubles are over.

(Spotlight shines on Corey)

Corey: But sometimes your troubles won't be over. You want to win by making yourself into the snow, then come alive, and try to destroy the competition. And then you melt in antifreeze.

(Spotlight goes away)

Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone!


	11. Evil Maze

**This is based on an episode of "Chowder" called "Deadly Maze" and I don't own either. And I want to give you some more data on the dimension where Grojband and the Newmans are famous, Trina and Mina are guards for Grojband while Nick is the guard for the Newmans, the OCs I made will be big fan, while Rock Out is just a band trying to get famous but keeps failing and is called noob rock out. By the way, I want to tell you what Rock Out looks like, regular Conner wears a white shirt with the Rock Out logo which is an RO and red shorts. Lana wears a purple and grey striped shirt and pink pants. Kimo wears a white shirt with a dollar sign on it and white pants. Konrad wears a grey shirt with the Rock Out sign on it and grey pants. Finally, there won't be a song sorry.**

(It starts with everyone in the groj; Corey and Trina are arguing)

Corey: Trina! Me and my friends are rocking out with the Newmans today!

Trina: No! Me and Nick are having a study sesh together!

(There's a knock on the groj door)

Kin: Who's that? Everybody's here?

(They walk outside to see no one)

Laney: That strange? We heard someone knock-

(Some people put them in sacks)

 **(They are in trouble)**

(The sacks open up and dump them all out)

Trina: Like, where are we?

?: Your guess is as good as mine.

(They look to see their dimensional selves; the merpeople are in kiddie pools)

Corey: What are you guys doing here?

Katrina: We don't know?

D. Corey: Where are we anyway?

?: In your doom!

(They look to see all the versions of Rock Out; merpeople Rock Out are also in kiddie pools)

R. Corey: Rock Outs! What and how are you doing here!

Conner: We brought you here! And we have our own dimension device!

M. Corey: How do you guys have one?!

O. Kim: We made them by accident! And we're better at this!

F. Corey: And how is that?

D. Conner: There's another dimension that you guys couldn't get into!

All-Rock Out/O. Rock Out/D. Rock Out/R. Rock Out/M. Rock Out/N. Rock Out/W. Rock Out: What!

R. Conner: And we are close to getting through to it!

Laney: What makes you think you can get through?

M. Conner: Because the world we're in is a playground area, you can design anything in here, and we created this world!

O. Nick: But what is this area called?

Rock Out/O. Rock Out/D. Rock Out/R. Rock Out/M. Rock Out/N. Rock Out/W. Rock Out: The Evil Maze!

(The words echo; turns out all the versions of Rock Out were just saying world again and again)

D. Laney: You're really are stupid.

Noob Conner: No! You guys are dumb!

Wizard Conner: And you guys are gonna die here, while we'll have all the gigs!

(All the versions Rock Out runaway laugh until they run into the prisoners)

Lana: Hey, how did you guys get ahead of us?

R. Laney: We haven't moved.

O. Justin: Huh, I swore we took the right path.

(They all start walking in the same direction)

Justin: Hey, opposite me, how come you hate Grojband and the Newmans?

O. Justin: Because they laughed when someone pitched a dream! That's why!

Justin: Well, who do you consider as a friend?

O. Justin: Only the band! And my family.

Justin: Man you are nothing like me. Hey, since I'm not like me in the opposite dimension, is Rob's personality different?

O. Robert: Wait, I call myself my pet peeve nickname! Ahh! So, I'm just as stupid and crazy as Big Ben!

Ben: Hang on, I'm called myself my pet peeve nickname! Of course! I should have known!

Robert: And since Justin's the bassist in Rock Out does that mean Big Ben's best friend is-

O. Ben: Lana Moortinski!

Robert: Of course.

(Robert facepalm, then took his hand off his face quickly)

Robert: Lana's last name is "Moortinski!" That's hilarious! Hahaha!

O. Ben: And what's Justin's last name?

Robert: Um, Quinton. Whatever! Right now we need to get out of here! Rock Out you know the way?

Kimo: Yeah, but we're not telling any of you how! So, you can die and our band will become famous!

(All the versions of Rock Out laugh evilly while walking)

Robert/O. Ben/D. Robert/R. Robert/M. Robert/F. Robert/W. Robert: How dare you!

(All the versions of Rock Out still laugh evilly)

Robert/O. Ben/D. Robert/R. Robert/M. Robert/F. Robert/W. Robert: Stop Laughing!

Conner/O. Kim/D. Conner/R. Conner/M. Conner/N. Conner/W. Conner: We can't!

Robert/O. Ben/D. Robert/R. Robert/M. Robert/F. Robert/W. Robert: Why not?

Conner/O. Kim/D. Conner/R. Conner/M. Conner/N. Conner/W. Conner: Because we just fell into a trap we sent for you.

(The versions of Rock Out was being held by vines and being tickled by vines)

Conner/O. Kim/D. Conner/R. Conner/M. Conner/N. Conner/W. Conner: Tickle vines! Help us!

Laney: Why should help you if you're trying to get rid of us?

Conner: We won't try to destroy you if you help us!

Robert/O. Ben/D. Robert/R. Robert/M. Robert/F. Robert/W. Robert: Okay!

(The versions of Robert pulled out hedge trimmers and cut the vines)

Conner: Why the heck do you have hedge trimmers?

Robert/O. Ben/D. Robert/R. Robert/M. Robert/F. Robert/W. Robert: You never know when you need them.

Conner: Now that we're free we can leave you losers here to die!

Robert: What?! You guys promise!

Conner: We lied! See ya never!

(All the versions of Rock Out walks away from them)

Robert: Why are you guys going that way, when the way out of here is this way?

Conner: You know the way out?

Robert: Yeah, all you got to do is go left, right, right, left, up, up, left, up, up, up, right, left, down, down, right, up, left, left, down, U-turn, right, left, up, up, left, up, then you're free.

Conner: Prove it!

(They all began to walk in the direction Robert said; all the versions of Rock Out gets trapped in a bear trap)

Rock Out/O. Rock Out/D. Rock Out/R. Rock Out/M. Rock Out/N. Rock Out/W. Rock Out: Ahh! Ahh!

(Then they walk in the direction Robert said again; all the versions of Rock Out gets squish by a wrecking ball)

Rock Out/O. Rock Out/D. Rock Out/R. Rock Out/M. Rock Out/N. Rock Out/W. Rock Out: Ahh! Ahh!

(Then they walk in the direction Robert said again… again; all the versions of Rock out gets trapped in a giant mousetrap)

Rock Out/O. Rock Out/D. Rock Out/R. Rock Out/M. Rock Out/N. Rock Out/W. Rock Out: Ahh! Ahh!

Robert: Where do you guys think we should go next?

Laney: We thought you and your versions of yourself knew the way out?

Robert: Naw, I was just lying and was hoping that would lead us out of here. Anyway, what do we do now?

Ayden: I think we should rest, besides I'm not sure how much all the Rock Outs can. Now, let's build a campfire for warmth.

 **(Campfire transition)**

(They all made a campfire with all the versions of Rock Out one side and everyone else on the other side)

Corey: Man, how long do you think we're gonna be here?

Robert: Hopefully not for long, our parents are gonna get worried. Anyway goodnight guys.

(All the versions of Robert fall asleep for like one minute then wakes up)

Robert/O. Ben/D. Robert/R. Robert/M. Robert/F. Robert/W. Robert: Okay, I had a dream where I was chasing a leprechaun for his pot of gold, when he jumped on a U.F.O and I hopped into one too and began chasing after him, then we landed on a plant of robot mummies and dragons, where it was ruled by the-

Rock Out/O. Rock Out/D. Rock Out/R. Rock Out/M. Rock Out/N. Rock Out/W. Rock Out: Stop! The story has a beginning, but no middle or end! How about you sleep some more to top that dream. Huh?

Robert/O. Ben/D. Robert/R. Robert/M. Robert/F. Robert/W. Robert: Okay.

(All the versions of Robert fall asleep again, but their snoring was too strong and blew some of the fire at all the versions of Rock Out burning them a bit; they look a little red)

Rock Out/O. Rock Out/D. Rock Out/R. Rock Out/M. Rock Out/N. Rock Out/W. Rock Out: Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!

(They run around the campfire; all the versions of Robert wake up)

Robert/O. Ben/D. Robert/R. Robert/M. Robert/F. Robert/W. Robert: Ooh that looks like fun!

(All the versions of Robert joined all the versions of Rock out)

Rock Out/O. Rock Out/D. Rock Out/R. Rock Out/M. Rock Out/N. Rock Out/W. Rock Out/Robert/O. Ben/D. Robert/R. Robert/M. Robert/F. Robert/W. Robert: Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!

Ayden/O. Abram/D. Ayden/R. Ayden/M. Ayden/F. Ayden/W. Ayden: Dad was right I should have never said hi to him.

(All the versions of Rock Out stop running and face all the versions of Robert)

Robert/O. Ben/D. Robert/R. Robert/M. Robert/F. Robert/W. Robert: All of your faces look like a Halloween spirit.

Conner/O. Kim/D. Conner/R. Conner/M. Conner/N. Conner/W. Conner: Ahhh! All of you are the most stupid person we have ever known!

Robert/O. Ben/D. Robert/R. Robert/M. Robert/F. Robert/W. Robert: Rock Outs.

Rock Out/O. Rock Out/D. Rock Out/R. Rock Out/M. Rock Out/N. Rock Out/W. Rock Out: What?!

Robert/O. Ben/D. Robert/R. Robert/M. Robert/F. Robert/W. Robert: Who's that?

(All the versions of Rock Out turns around to see a big tall robot)

Rock Out/O. Rock Out/D. Rock Out/R. Rock Out/M. Rock Out/N. Rock Out/W. Rock Out: Run!

(They all start running)

Corey/Katrina/D. Corey/R. Corey/M. Corey/F. Corey/W. Corey: Who is that!

Rock Out/O. Rock Out/D. Rock Out/R. Rock Out/M. Rock Out/N. Rock Out/W. Rock Out: Metal!

Laney/O. Nick/D. Laney/R. Laney/M. Laney/F. Laney/W. Laney: Really? That's his name.

Rock Out/O. Rock Out/D. Rock Out/R. Rock Out/M. Rock Out/N. Rock Out/W. Rock Out: It was either that or "Tall giant robot."

Robert/O. Ben/D. Robert/R. Robert/M. Robert/F. Robert/W. Robert: Whatever! Just call him off!

Rock Out/O. Rock Out/D. Rock Out/R. Rock Out/M. Rock Out/N. Rock Out/W. Rock Out: We can't! We program them to destroy anyone in the maze including us!

Laney/O. Nick/D. Laney/R. Laney/M. Laney/F. Laney/W. Laney: Why would you make him attack you guys!?

Rock Out/O. Rock Out/D. Rock Out/R. Rock Out/M. Rock Out/N. Rock Out/W. Rock Out: We thought we would be in the maze.

(Metal catches all the versions of Rock Out)

Conner: Metal, don't do this to us we created you!

(Metal started to swing them around)

Rock Out/O. Rock Out/D. Rock Out/R. Rock Out/M. Rock Out/N. Rock Out/W. Rock Out: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

(Back with the others)

Carrie/O. Kon/D. Carrie/R. Carrie/M. Carrie/F. Carrie/W. Carrie: Well let's go.

All-Kim/O. Conner/D. Kim/R. Kim/M. Kim/F. Kim/W. Kim/Justin/O. Lana/D. Justin/R. Justin/M. Justin/F. Justin/W. Justin/Jenifer/O. Kimo/D. Jenifer/R. Jenifer/M. Jenifer/F. Jenifer/W. Jenifer/Reina/O. Konrad/D. Reina/R. Reina/M. Reina/F. Reina/W. Reina: Yeah.

Kim/O. Conner/D. Kim/R. Kim/M. Kim/F. Kim/W. Kim/Justin/O. Lana/D. Justin/R. Justin/M. Justin/F. Justin/W. Justin/Jenifer/O. Kimo/D. Jenifer/R. Jenifer/M. Jenifer/F. Jenifer/W. Jenifer/Reina/O. Konrad/D. Reina/R. Reina/M. Reina/F. Reina/W. Reina: Uhh.

Trina: Ohhh! Don't tell me you actually want to help them!

Kim: They're just like the four of us, but evil. We need to do something!

Robert/O. Ben/D. Robert/R. Robert/M. Robert/F. Robert/W. Robert: I'll do it.

(They all walk to where Metal is swinging all the versions of Rock Out)

Robert: Metal, stop! Me and my versions of myself have something to tell you.

Robert/O. Ben/D. Robert/R. Robert/M. Robert/F. Robert/W. Robert: 1010 1001 0101 0100 1010 1001 0101 0101 0101 0101 0101 0010 1010 1001 0101 0100 0101 0101 0010 1001 0110 1010 0110 1010 1010 1001 0101.

(Metal cries oil out of his eyes and carries them to the exit bringing them to their home dimension)

Conner: What did you stay to him?

Robert: Didn't you hear me? I said, "1010 1001 0101 0100 1010 1001 0101 0101 0101"-

(Rock Out began to walk away)

Robert: Hey where are the four of you going? Are you gonna do something evil?

Conner: Naw we're just gonna go home and rest.

(A spotlight shines on Corey)

Corey: You know some times you get lost in the crazy maze in your life, and gets lost, until a big robot helps you out.

(The spotlight goes away)

Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone!


	12. Easter problem

**Now this holiday special will have a song in it since I haven't done one in a while.**

(It opens with everyone at Nick's house which is like a mansion)

Corey: Nick, your house is huge!

Nick: Yeah, that's part of the reason why Nick's parents want to have Easter here. But, Nick is not looking forward to it.

Robert: Why's that Nick?

Nick: Nick's little brother, Mick, is gonna go crazy like Mick did last year.

Mick (O.S): Nick~!

(Mick jumped on top of Nick from the behind)

Mick: Nick! MICK IS SO EXCITED FOR EASTER! THERE'S GOING TO CANDY, PAINT EGGS, CANDY, EASTER EGG HUNTING, CANDY, AND CANDY~!

Laney: Ya know Nick, I kinda know what you mean.

Nick: Laney Penn has a little sibling that goes crazy at Eater.

Laney: Sort of. My little cousin, Lacy's, parents got in a bad accident and she's been living with us since, and it's been driving me crazy! I hope she's not here yet.

Lacy (O.S): Laney~!

(Lacy jumped on top of Laney from the behind)

Lacy: Laney! I AM SO EXCITED FOR EASTER! THERE'S GOING TO CANDY, PAINT EGGS, CANDY, EASTER EGG HUNTING, CANDY, AND CANDY~!

Nick: Nick sees what you mean.

Robert: Don't worry I have an idea. Mick, Lacy, come here!

(Mick and Lacy walk toward Robert)

Robert: I want to introduce you two to some kids a little older than you by three years. Meet Kate and Allie.

(Mick and Lacy walk toward Kate and Allie)

Mick/Lacy: Hi.

Kate/Allie: Hey.

Mick: So, you two excited for Easter?

Kate/Allie: Yeah!

Kate: There's going to be so much candy!

Allie: Like chocolate!

Lacy: Oh yeah! Chocolate is so good! But, I don't understand white chocolate.

Kate: Yeah! It makes no sense!

Mick: Mick has a feeling that we're gonna be good friends.

(Their parents walk into the room)

Mr. Riffin: Now calm down kid, we know all of you are excited but you need to stay calm. Now, the first event is egg painting.

 **(Painting eggs transition)**

(Everybody was at a table with a dozen eggs)

Mrs. Riffin: Now you kids got 36 minutes to paint as many eggs as you can.

Robert: So basically, if we want to paint all the eggs we got to finish one within three minutes.

Mrs. Riffin: Pretty much. Now, GO!

(Everybody started to paint their eggs)

(Cuts to where everybody is done)

Mr. Penn: Okay, times up! Now, let's go check the eggs!

Mrs. How about we check Robert's first.

Robert's dad: (sigh) I just know my son painted something that involves his "conspiracies".

(They walk up to Robert's table; Robert's head is facing down)

Robert's mom: Okay, sweetheart, what did you paint on your-

(Robert lifted his head up to reveal his face was white, his eyes had black around them, and red around his mouth; the parent scream at this)

Robert: Relax, relax! I finished early and decided to paint my face to look like the creepypasta "Jeff the Killer!"

Robert's dad: Of course you did. Anyway let's see what you painted.

(They look at Robert's eggs that had "The Mona Lisa," "The Starry Night," "Girl with a Pearl Earring," "American Gothic," "Café Terrace at Night," "A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte," "The Persistence of Memory," "The Night Watch," "Sistine Chapel ceiling," "Whistler's Mother," "Arnolfini Portrait," and "The Son of Man")

Robert's dad: Son! Y-you painted "The Mona Lisa" "The Starry Night," "Girl with a Pearl Earring," "American Gothic," "Café Terrace at Night," "A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte," "The Persistence of Memory," "The Night Watch," "Sistine Chapel ceiling," "Whistler's Mother," "Arnolfini Portrait," and "The Son of Man" on your eggs!?

Robert: What?

Robert's dad: We got to show the rest of our kids!

(They walk over to the other)

Lacy: Auntie, uncle look I painted a Bunny on my egg!

Mrs. Penn: Yeah that's great, you got to see what Robert painted on his eggs!

Ben: Yeah I know it's gonna be funny to laugh at, but I really don't care right now.

Robert's dad: No! Not that! He painted "The Mona Lisa" "The Starry Night," "Girl with a Pearl Earring," "American Gothic," "Café Terrace at Night," "A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte," "The Persistence of Memory," "The Night Watch," "Sistine Chapel ceiling," "Whistler's Mother," "Arnolfini Portrait," and "The Son of Man" on his eggs!

Ben (Giggling): Good one!

Robert's dad: No! I'm serious!

(Robert walk over to them holding the eggs he painted)

Robert: Hey guys, what's up?

Ben: Holy crap! He really did paint those painting on his eggs!

Kin: Those can be sold for millions!

Robert's mom & dad: We're gonna be rich!

Robert: Hey, look what I can do!

(Robert started to juggle his eggs)

Robert's mom & dad: Son! What are you doing!?

Robert: What else does it look like? I'm juggling.

Robert's mom & dad: Just don't drop the eggs.

Kate: Hey, Rob.

Robert: What?

Kate: What's with your face?

Robert: Oh, I finished early so I painted my face to look the creepypasta "Jeff the killer!"

Kate/Allie/Mick/Lacy: Can you paint my face!

Robert: Sure!

(Robert stop juggling and walk towards them as the eggs fall, breaking in the process)

Robert's mom & dad: Ah, ah, ah, ah. The eggs! No!

Robert's dad: Wait! Son, you painted it once, can you do it again?

Robert: Um, I'm not even sure how I did it in the first place. Okay, what do the four you want to be painted?

Lacy: A creepypasta like you.

Robert: Okay, how about "Eyeless Jack" for Mick, "Sally" for Lacy, "Nina the killer" for Kate, and "Jane the killer" for Allie?

Kate/Allie/Mick/Lacy: Sure!

Mr. Kujira: Well let's move on to the next event, Easter egg hunting.

 **(Egg hunting transition)**

Mrs. Kujira: Okay, I've hidden all the eggs around the house. And… are you two okay?

Robert's dad: We're fine, we're just… thinking about the eggs.

Mr. Beff: Yeah, you could've been rich, but he decided to juggle them. Anyway, there are sixteen eggs hidden around the house, and you're gonna be split into groups of four. Now, you can play if you want but if you don't we won't make you.

Corey: Guys, we're gonna be a team, right?

Laney: Of course Core!

Kin/Kon: We'll always be by your side!

Carrie: Our band will beat the other!

Larry/Kim/Konnie: Yeah!

Lacy: The four of us will work together, right?

Allie/Kate: Of course!

Mick: We got our faces painted to look like creepypastas.

Trina: Nick, maybe we can be a team?

Nick: But it would be you and Nick.

Trina: Mina can join in. Right, Mina!

Mina: O-of course.

Nick: But that's three, we need four.

Justin: I'll join!

(Everybody looks at Justin)

Justin: You know if you need a fourth.

Trina: No! He is a weirdo!

Nick: But we need a fourth.

Trina: Fine, he can join, but don't get any ideas!

Justin: Okay.

Mrs. Beff: Anyone else? No. Okay, it's gonna be you, four groups, searching for the eggs, now!

(Everybody run around searching for the eggs; cuts to everybody coming back together with one egg each)

Mr. Nepp: Wow, all of you found an egg. It's hard to tell who won.

Mrs. Nepp: Oh, I got it we'll hide four golden eggs, and which every group finds it wins!

Lacy: Really just win that's lame! Can there something else with winning, like meeting the Easter Bunny!

Mick/Allie/Kate: Yeah that would be cool!

Mr. Kagami: Um, I'm not sure we can-

Lacy/Mick/Allie/Kate: Come on~!

Mrs. Kagami: Okay, the winners will also meet the Easter Bunny.

Lacy/Mick/Allie/Kate: Yeah~!

(The four of them leave the area)

Laney: Why did you guys say that!? If they find the eggs, they'll expect to meet the Easter Bunny!

Ayden's dad: We know! What do we do now!?

Robert: I got it! Give me the eggs and I'll hide them so well, that no one will ever find them!

Ayden's mom: Okay! Here you go!

(Ayden's mom hands Robert the golden eggs)

Robert: Thank! You'll won't regret it!

(Robert leaves the house)

Robert's dad: Well since he destroyed the painting eggs I don't doubt him.

(Cuts to Robert at the beach; Robert throws the eggs into the water)

Robert: Try to find those eggs now.

(Cuts to Robert back at Nick's house)

Robert: Okay guys I took the eggs and threw them into the ocean, there's no way anyone could find it.

Ben's dad: Lacy, Mick, Kate, Allie, you can come back in here, we're gonna search for the golden eggs!

Ben's mom: Now, Robert, are you sure that they can't find the eggs.

Robert: Trust me, it's in the ocean there's no way they can find the eggs.

(Robert turned around to see Lacy, Mick, Kate, and Allie holding the golden eggs)

Lacy/Mick/Kate/Allie: Are these the eggs?

Robert: Ah~! How did you four find those!

Lacy/Mick/Kate/Allie: We found it. Does that mean we get to meet?!

Robert: Uh, uh, o-of course you four are gonna meet the Easter Bunny! But, he's not here yet, you found the egg faster than he thought you would. So, be patient.

(Robert walks away from the four with the other)

Jenifer's dad: What are we supposed to do!? They're expecting to meet the Easter Bunny now!

Robert: I'll dress up like the Easter Bunny. It's kinda my fault they found the eggs. But, I'll only do it if Ben will be my bottom half.

Ben: Fine! As long as we make it quick.

 **(Easter Bunny transition)**

(Robert and Ben got dressed up as the Easter Bunny; Robert didn't put on the bunny head on yet)

Ben (muffled): I can't see anything! And have you put on the head on yet?

Robert: I'm gonna put it on! Hold your horses!

(Robert put the bunny head on him and walked out of the room to the little ones)

Robert: The Easter Bunny is here!

Lacy/Mick/Kate/Allie: Easter Bunny~!

Robert: I am here, to bring you all Easter cheer! And I also brought the four you candy~!

(Robert gave them all a chocolate rabbit)

Lacy/Mick/Kate/Allie: Whoa! Thank you, Easter Bunny!

Lacy: Easter Bunny, I have a question. Why do you hide eggs?

Robert: I don't know why I hide the eggs.

Mick: But, you're the Easter Bunny, you have to know!

Robert: I do it because to bring joy.

Allie: How does hiding eggs bring joy?

Robert: How did you get to meet me?

Kate: By finding four golden eggs. But there has to be more reason right!?

Robert: That's the only reason!

(Robert accidentally knocked off this bunny head)

Robert: Uh-oh.

Ben (muffled): "Uh-oh" why "Uh-oh?" Why did I say that!?

Kate: Rob, Ben… you two are the Easter Bunny!

Robert: Uh~, yeah we're the Easter Bunny. And you're wondering how it's too complicated. Now, I have an Easter song to sing to you today. _This is the way the bunny hops, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop. This is the way the bunny hops on Easter day This is the way he wiggles his nose, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle. This is the way the bunny wiggles his nose on Easter day. This is the way he flops his ears, flop, flop, flop. Flop, flop, flop, flop. This is the way he flops his ears on Easter day. This is the way he shakes his tail, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. This is the way he shakes his tail on Easter day. This is the way the bunny hops, hop, hop, hop, hops, hop, hop, hop. This is the way the bunny hops on Easter day. On Easter day!_

 **(To let you know I found this song on the internet and do not own it, I'm just too lazy to write a song)**

Lacy/Mick/Kate/Allie: Haha! _Hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop!_

Corey: Man, Rob, you really know a good song. Thanks for coming out everybody! And have a happy Easter!

(Corey closed the groj door)

 **I'm sorry that this is late, I only remember an Easter special the day before Easter so, yeah.**


	13. Friday the 13th

**This fanfiction is based the "Friday The 13** **th** **" series since it's Friday the 13** **th** **and I have no ownership of the movie and Jason Voorhees. I'm gonna try to do a song, but it may be crappy, I'm not sure.**

(It starts with the gang the groj)

Corey: Guys, I'm so bored! There's got to be something to do!

Laney: Like what, Core?

(Robert suddenly opened the groj door)

Robert: Guys, guess what!?

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon: What!?

Robert: My great, great grandpa just died!

Corey: Oh, Rob, we're so sorry.

Robert: But, when he died he left everything he owned to one random family member and that family member are me!

Kin: Well, that's kinda cool. What'd you get?

Robert: Well, as I said, everything. Including his house. And it right in front of a lake.

Kon: Cool! We can swim there any time we want!

Robert: I told Justin and he's telling the other. Tell you're parents to drive you guys there.

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon: Okay.

 **(Robert got a house)**

(Cuts to everyone with their parents at the location)

Robert: Okay! This is my great, great grandpa's house!

(It was a big creepy mansion)

Ayden: Rob, this place looks haunted!

Robert: Which is why I love it. There could be a ghost, or demons, or creepypasta! Oh! I'm so excited!

(Robert ran inside)

Ben: Of course he would say.

(Cuts to inside where Robert was with Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, Carrie, Larry, Kim, Konnie, Allie, Kate, Ayden, Abram, Ben, Justin, Jenifer, and Drake; there were a lot of creepy paints of Robert's great, great grandpa and his family)

Drake: Robert, I think we should leave and never come back.

Robert: Oh! Nice original ghost line!

Jenifer: Rob! I get it you got a big mansion and want to see around, but what are you gonna do with it?

Robert: Well, since I own it, I can do anything it want!

(Robert lift a hammer)

Robert: Like put a hole in the wall!

(Robert starts hitting the wall with the hammer over and over again)

Ben: You serious!? You put a hole in the wall for no good reason!?

Robert: I already told you I own it, I do what it want!

(The other came in)

Robert's dad: Hey did any of you hear a smashing sound—why is there a hole in the wall!?

Reina: Robert, smash the wall with a hammer.

Robert's dad: Son, why!?

Robert: Because I own it, dad! Besides we can fix, all we got to do is put the piece back together.

(Robert started to take a tiny bit of the wall and began to move it)

Robert: See. It's like a puzzle.

Trina: You're, like, so dumb.

Robert: Wait a second.

(Robert pulls something out of the wall)

Robert: Guys. There's something in the wall.

Carrie: What is it?

(Robert unfolds it to reveal it's a newspaper)

Robert: It's a newspaper!

Larry: What does it say?

Robert: "Kid Drowns In Lake." This looks like the lake behind this house.

Konnie: When did it happen?

Robert: It says "September 13, 1949."

Justin: "1949!" That was like a thousand years ago!

Kim: Justin that was 70 years ago.

Justin: Oh. But still, this is crazy!

Robert's dad: Ya know, I think grandpa told me something about this?

Robert: Really!?

Robert's dad: Yeah, what did he say?

(Flashback)

Young Robert's dad: Hey Papi! Can I go swimming in the lake?

Robert's great, great grandpa: Naw! Boy! There's a monster in that lake! He's gonna cut you up! And feed you to the sun!

Young Robert's dad: Aw, shucks!

(Flashback ends)

Robert's dad: What the heck was that!

Jenifer: What did we just saw?

Robert's dad: That wasn't even the right flashback! I don't know what was going on in there. Anyway what he told me was, this kid wasn't wearing his floaties and no one helped him and he drowned, and now every Friday the 13th he comes back and gets his revenge.

Ayden: What!?

Allie: When's the next Friday the 13th?

Abram: Hold on let me check.

(Abram checks on his phone)

Abram: Um… it's today…

Robert: AH~! Where gonna die!

Ben: Robert, we're not gonna die! That story was stupid! It was 70 years ago, he would be mad at the kids who didn't help him not us! And it's his fault for being in the lake without knowing how to swim in the first place!

Robert: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Ben: Besides, we outnumber him by a lot, he has no chance.

(Unknowing by them the kid or rather man rose from the lake and began walking towards the house, and got in through the backdoor that wasn't locked, and made his way upstairs where everyone are)

Robert: Ya know, Ben, now I think about this more, this is pretty stupid! I mean, why was there a newspaper in the wall anyway? Did my great cause the kid to die? Did he didn't feel right knowing a kid died behind his house and hid it?

Ben: See, Rob, this is just dumb!

Robert: Yeah, this just dumb.

Laney: Uh… guys.

Corey: Yeah?

Laney: L-look.

(They all turn their heads to see the killer, which causes everyone to scream)

Robert: He's real! What will we do!

Nick: Relax! Nick got this!

(Nick walks up to the killer)

Nick: Hey killer. What's up?

(The killer raises his machete to kill Nick; Nick runs away)

Nick: Nick's charm didn't! What do we do!?

Mina: We need to distract him!

(Trina grabs Mina's glasses and throws them at the killer doesn't flinch and swings his machete)

Trina: (Gasp) He has cat-like reflexes! We can't compete with!

Mina: What do we do?

Ben: Scatter! He can't get us that way!

(They all scatter around the killer; they ran across the hall)

Corey: In here!

(Corey opens a door only to have the killer be on the other side. **A little reference on how you run far away from the killers and somehow they're in front of you** )

Carrie: Ah!

Jason: How did he do that!?

(They ran downstairs into the kitchen)

Drake: How do we stop him?

Robert: Hang on! Did he drown right?

Ben: Yeah.

Robert: Then maybe water hurts him.

(Robert pours some water in a cup and runs up to the killer)

Robert: Take this!

(Robert throws the water on him; the killer screams and falls to the ground)

Robert: Wow. I honestly didn't think that would work.

Justin: But it did. And we're saved!

Mina: Can we get my glasses?

Corey: Sure.

(They go upstairs and get Mina glasses; Mina puts on her glasses)

Mina: Hey guys. Do you think it was a little too easy?

Allie: It was pretty easy.

Robert: Guy, I'm 100 percent sure he's dead-

Kon: Holy crap, guys! Look!

(They look to the killer still alive wearing floaties)

Konnie: He has floaties! He's unstoppable!

Robert: Not if I pop if floaties!

(Robert grabs a fork and pops the floaties)

Robert: Run!

(They run outside in the backyard)

Justin: Rob, I thought you killed!?

Robert: The water must have paralyzed him. If we throw him back in the lake it'll destroy him!

(The killer comes out)

Robert: Hey dummy! Try to kill me! Lame-o!

(The killer rushed at Robert only to be knocked out by a rock thrown by Justin; they then pushed him back in the lake)

Corey: There! Hopefully, he's gone for good.

(A spotlight shines on Corey)

Corey: And sometimes… sometimes…

(The spotlight goes away)

Corey: I honestly have no idea what to say about this. Thanks for coming out everyone!

(Corey closes the groj door)

 **Sorry I couldn't make a song. It was hard to make one.**


End file.
